10 Reasons
by Nik Nak
Summary: Mariah is being forced to marry Kevin by her village, so Ray sends her to live with a now adult Tyson in Japan where her life turns into a soap opera of dramas. TysonMariah HilaryKai MaxEmily and other pairings
1. Why I hate this arranged marriage

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know long time no see eh? Sorry for the long wait but I kind of got bored of this fic. Though hopefully now I am past this phase and I now present you with the revised and updated version of 'Ten Reasons'. So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

10 REASONS 

Chapter 1 – Why I hate this arranged marriage

Mariah's POV

Arranged marriages… Some people don't have this problem, other people do. People like me. Sometimes the people in this situation love each, sometimes they just don't care… but I HATE IT!

I, Mariah Wong am being forced to marry Kevin Cheung against my will.

10 Reasons why I hate this arranged marriage…

1. I DO NOT LOVE HIM!

2. I have a thing for Ray

3. He doesn't care that I don't love him, hell I don't even like him!

4. It is like marrying your annoying little brother we have been on the White Tiger's team together for seven years

5. He acts like a monkey! Twenty years old and he is an animal!

6. He is a smart ass

7. He gets cranky easily, like he is still going through his terrible twos!

8. He is shorter than me

9. He wears his hair like a girl

10. Our children would all born to be midgets and the boys would become jockeys and the girls gymnasts!

Why am I being forced into an arranged marriage? One word, Jan. Jan is Kevin's fat, pig nosed step mother and Meyong's mother. Jan despises me, utterly hates me. Once upon a time, not too long ago, I was to marry Ray. This didn't bother me one bit as I already loved him. Lee was to marry Meyong. That was until SARS broke out in my village and claimed my parents, my brother Lee, Kevin's mum and Jan's husband. Kevin was then arranged to be wedded to Meyong. Kevin's dad and Jan hooked up and later married. Then Jan complained, well bitched to the village leader that Meyong and Kevin was practically related and that it was unfit for these two to be married. So the village leader swapped the marriages around. Just like that. He interfered with my fate like a god or something. Ray, Kevin and Meyong didn't seem to give a shit about their new fate but I definitely did. I marched straight up to the village leader and pleaded my case but the bitch Jan stepped in and dragged on that my reactions were after effects of my family's death. Pardon me but my parents were the ones who arranged me to marry Ray therefore they wanted me to marry Ray.

So I placed Plan B into action, I confronted Ray and asked him to runaway from here with me. I told him that we could elope. He flat out refused and told me that he loved Meyong and was over the moon about marrying her. I asked him how he felt about me and he replied he loved me as a sister. Then it went all silent, the wind itself had run away, the silence was lengthy and awkward. I just walked away my eyes flooded with tears, wishing I could kick him over the moon.

Kevin and I marry when he turns 21. That day is in ten days. I only have ten more days of freedom. I lay on my bed and I have this lurking feeling that it is turning into my death bed. I sob into my pillow, my screams muffled by the feathers. I'm all alone, all my family is gone, and my only friend is Gary who is best friends with Kevin so I'll get no sympathy or advice from him. Besides he has no time for anyone else apart form his wife, Sira and his baby daughter, Pippa. I weep and scream at my pillow, Life is not fair, not fair at all!

I scrunch my nose as the sun rise stings my watery eyes. I sit up and stare outside my window at the rabbits grazing on the hills of grass. I watch them scurry in and out of the burrows as if playing a game of tag. Running, I should run away. Question is where to? When Ray left he went to Hong Kong and found work as a waiter. I'll go there. He said he found the job within hours of arriving. Thinking of Ray again my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. No more thinking about Ray!

Seizing my back pack a little more roughly than I should, I shove as much as I can fit in it, clothes, jewellery, photo album, food, money and my blade. No matter what I will always have Galux. Galux is more than just a bit beast, she's my guardian angel if you will, and she always watches my back. I smile the first smile I've smiled in many days. Opening my door, I notice a letter on my doormat stating Mariah on the envelope. I recognise the writing at once, it's Ray's.

Should I? If I open it, it'll just bring me more pain and they say curiosity killed the cat. 'What do you think Galux?' A bright pink glows from my right pocket. So a yes then. Tearing it open, I read.

Dear Mariah 

_I know you don't love Kevin nor want to marry him. I realise you have to runaway and hide to avoid this unwanted marriage. And yours sincerely, has the answer to all your problems. In this envelope there is a one way ticket to __Tokyo__Japan__. I called up my nearest living ex-team mate, Tyson and told him briefly about your situation and my plan and he agreed. You got to remember him, navy hair, loud mouth and could rival __Gary__'s hunger? He will pick you up from the __Tokyo__ international airport when you arrive and you will stay at his house until you sought yourself out. He said he will feed you, prepare a room for you and just look after you in general. Remember I do love you Mariah but only as a brother._

_Good luck in your new life_

_Your Friend_

Ray Kon

My anger immediately evaporates. I sit in awe what he had just done for me. I realise then and there that I'll have to get over him, I am over him. I smile; I love you to Ray but as a sister, thank you… brother. I whisper into the wind hoping that it will carry my words to dear Ray's ears. I witness the sun wake a sleeping China. Still smiling I begin to run, up the mountain, down the mountain, through the meadow, through the wood and across the river to the city of Changsha.

Looking back before I enter the township, I note that this is probably the last time I'll see the region I grew up in. With one last teary glance I make for the train station and board the first available train to Shanghai. It is a lengthy seven hour trip but after two hours of plain running it is music to my ears to rest that long. I smile at how Kevin and the other villagers will react now that I am long gone. Yawning I find my single bunker and fall a sleep before my head hits the pillow.

Five hours later I wake, just as the train enters a station in Shaohsing and my stomach cheers food, food! Like some kind of cheerleader with a voice like a broken record player, and I reply it by hacking into an apple. The train rounds the corner and the Pacific Ocean comes into view. It is magnificent. Only on a few occasions have I witnessed the sea. My goal one day is that I may swim in it, among the foamy waves. I must sound so lame to so many people but I am a country girl who was brought up with cows, goats and chickens. I press my hand and face against the glass window to get a closer view. The train runs past a rice field and the farmer takes a look at me and falls into his crop. That is when I realise I still have the apple clutched in my jaws. I burst out into a fit of giggles and mentally say sorry to the farmer.

I look out the window once again and realise that the fields have transformed into buildings and we are entering Shanghai. My ride ends at the Central Shanghai Station; I proceed to the taxi dock and holler down a motorcycle taxi. I being a Chinese citizen and all can't believe I have never travelled on one of these previously. They are so much FUN! When all the cars, lorries and vans are at a halt you overtake them all between the gaps.

The driver then asks me where I am from and we have a lovely chat about my home town just of Changsha and how I would love to live near the sea. He tells me he has lived here all his life and would love to live in the country. He drops me off at the airport and we part. I try to recall his name, one of those genuinely nice people you'll always remember but never know their name.

I go through customs and have to chuck out all my spare food in case I spread a disease into Japan. I just perch my self comfortably in the lounge with a mag when my flight is called. Typical, I board the Jumbo to Tokyo, how sweet; Ray even booked me a window seat. Beside me is some businessman typing away into his laptop, clickety, click. No chance of a conversation here. Then it hit me like a piano dropped from ten storeys, I'm going to be living with Tyson Granger, the beyblade world champ. We have only met on a few occasions; he didn't appear to be to bad. Ray told me that he eats a ton, can be immature but he is caring, kind-hearted and overall a great friend. I wonder if he has changed much form the last time I saw him, god that was when I was fifteen, at the last world championship I went to. I hope I like him…

* * *

Please review! You know you want to ;) 


	2. Why I'm glad I'm staying at Tyson's

I am really stoked people like this story even with the pairing of Mariah & Tyson. Thanks reviewers!

* * *

TEN REASONS

Chapter 2 – Why I'm glad I'm staying at Tyson's

Mariah's POV

The plane boarded at the Tokyo International Airport at seven in the night. I went through customs yet again, then commenced my search in the sea of people to find Tyson.

"Mariah, Mariah Wong!" I hear a bright cheery call. Looks like he found me. I walk over and take a good look at the man standing in front of me. His grown taller, his taller than Ray, slightly tanned, his once stormy eyes now tinted like red sparkling sequins, same old hair and a cheeky grin plastered over his face as if he just stole the last cookie out of the cookie jar. He wore loose jeans and a red shirt stating in yellow with white out lining, 'be afraid McDonald's, be very afraid'. I hold in a laugh, he hasn't changed one bit!

"I thought I would recognise that pink hair anywhere and I was right! Welcome to Japan, Mariah!" he greets, gesturing with his arms stretched out. He seems welcoming and friendly which lifts a huge weight that anticipating nervous feeling off my chest.

"Wow, it has been awhile," I reply softly, he looks and seems so much older. Okay, a little older.

"Yeah long time no see. We must have been fifteen the last time we meet at the last world tournament you competed in and you look like you always have except more lady like." I smile at his brute honesty and shake my head as we begin to walk to his car.

"Well I suppose you look more man like than," I reply, causing him to laugh.

"Do you want something to eat? That airplane food wouldn't even grade one star." I nod, obviously he hasn't changed much mentally. "What do you want to eat,"

"Nothing Asian," I state. Too right that's all I have eaten all my life.

"Mmm, how about McDonald's?" Looking down at his shirt. "We could go through drive through and eat on the way home as it takes about an hour to get there."

"Sure, um Tyson?" I ask a little ashamed, "Could I perhaps borrow some money please?"

"Don't worry about it, Dinner is on me. Besides I'm one of there favourite customers and I have a discount card."

"Positive," I inquired checking that it was okay.

"Definitely. Here is my car, a VW beetle," he beams with pride. I might not know much on cars let alone how to change a flat tyre but this car is sweet. It's bright blue with a dragoon decal much like Dragoon along the doors with stars here and there.

"Nice." Is all I say.

"Nice? I usually get a 'wow that car is so hot!' but nice?"

"Wow that car is so hot!" I mimic.

"Thought you would like it. Check out the number plate." I look down and read the white word 'STOLEN' on the blue plate.

"So that's how you own a top dollar car," he smiles and unlocks it and motions me to hop in. He starts it and we commence to drive.

"Nah, I work for the BBA and they gave it to me. Not to mention Dizzi's advice on the stock market for the money to upgrade it."

"How long have you worked there for?"

"Since the end of High School. What about you, do you work?"

"No in my village I'm expected to get married have kids and became a house wife," I answer extremely pleased that I have left that all behind.

"Fun," he comments sarcastically.

"Yeah, especially with Kevin," extending the joke further.

"Yeah Ray told me. Is it cool with you if I ask you something personal?" He asks turning the conversation down serious street. I had been pondering if he would ask me about this on the plane, pausing for a moment I figured that since he already knew half the story then he could know the other half.

"Yeah, okay."

"What bra size are you?" I whack his arm causing the car to swerve.

"I thought you were going to ask me about the whole marriage thing!"

"You assume too much," it goes all silent, he is right I do assume too much. Like how I assumed Ray and I would get married and how I assumed he loved me. He begins to speak again. "Though I was going to ask you about that but you looked like you were anticipating it and you did grant me permission to ask you something personal, which I did." I sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah I'm sorry too if I offended you. I didn't intend to hurt your feelings,"

"It's cool now, I shouldn't have assumed that, just like how I assumed that Ray and I would always be together."

"I made that same mistake with Hilary," I seem shocked at first, I don't know if it was because they finally had gotten together or that he had made the same mistake I did but then I seemed kind of relieved. I had someone to relate to on the matter.

"I always thought you and Hilary had a thing for each other at the last world tournament I attended."

"You're not the only one, everyone else did too. We got together in the last year of High School and dated till about a year ago. She just grew up so fast while I took my time and we just grew apart, but I still loved her. She broke it off with me and I went all mopey for about two weeks and then six months after we broke up she and Kai hooked up." The words, what the? Ran through my head. And back again and again.

"Hilary and Kai?" I repeat a little astonished.

"Yeah and they have been seeing each other ever since." Then I applied his situation to mine and wondered if he had gotten over it. I feared the answer cause if he hadn't gotten over it would I ever get over Meyong and Ray? Yeah I know I said I only loved him as a brother yesterday but I still like him just a little.

"And are you over it?"

"Yep, it takes time to climb a mountain but eventually you get over it." I smile relieved of the emotional gamble I took for the answer and I have all the time in the world now that I am out of the village and not forced to do anything.

"Wow I never thought those two in a million years," I reply trying to figure out how they cope with one another.

"No one did. See she became a lawyer which suits her perfectly as she is bossy, argumentative and loves to prove to the judge that these people need to be punished for disturbing our society. Anyway six months after we broke up some company was trying to sue Kai's corporation. Hilary being the best in her field was employed by Kai to sought this out and somehow they got together. And that is the biggest mystery of them all."

"I don't think Sherlock could solve that mystery," I then take my turn in telling him about my story including my family's death.

"Yeah Mr Dickinson told us about Lee's death and Ray never told, spoke of it nor did we bring it up."

"It hurt him more than it hurt me, he never spoke of it to me either after their funeral. I think I remind him too much of Lee but at the same time he felt he had to take on Lee's role as my big brother. See Ray use to love me, god we use to make out at the back of my house every spare moment we had together but when Lee died I think he realised he loved me as a sister. Only now am I starting to realise that I love him as a sister. I guess the whole situation has really opened my eyes for me." I finish. I can't believe I just spat that all out. Within less than an hour of Tyson's company I've told him my whole life story.

"Ray never told me or spoke about that you two use to make out either." He snickers.

"Well he wouldn't of. It was our little secret, that was until Mum caught us. Scared the… you know what out of Ray and I. She just walked back inside mumbling something about teenagers and their hormones." I laugh but it quickly subsides when I think of Mum.

"God I miss her, I miss them all." I say louder than the whisper I intended. Like I actually wanted to be sure that Tyson heard it. Usually I would be in tears talking about my family's death but as I recounted my past it seemed that the burden was lifted and it was getting easier and easier to talk about it.

"I know what you mean, my mum died of breast cancer when I was six and my gramps died about one year and a half ago. They were the two hardest struggles I've ever been through in my life. Even harder than winning any world title." He finishes and gives me a faint smile.

"That's life for you no one wins in the end when you die," I state one of my mother's old quotes.

"Right that's why I live life to the fullest, cause I want as many trophies and wins under my belt before I lose."

"And that's why I ain't marrying Kevin." I then hear Tyson's stomach growl.

"Oh man I forgot to go to McDonald's!" He cries in totally disbelief, "Oh my god I was too wrapped up in our chat and I totally forgot! Is pizza okay?"

"It's fine," not really caring what I eat as long as it is not Asian.

"That was some deep chat,"

"To be honest that was one of the deepest conversations I've ever had," I usually only have those with Galux but Tyson seemed to understand what I was going through.

"Same," he replies, a mobile than goes off and Tyson answers it.

"Hello," the person on the other end speaks and I can make out a 'are you talking on your cell in the car cause that's illegal' and Tyson replies with a 'of course not!' More chit chat from the other line. "Yeah that would be wicked! Do you have room for another? Say Mariah?" More chit chat. "Hang on let me ask her. Mariah next weekend Max and Emily are flying in and have booked a unit by the sea. Would you like to come?"

The sea… I've always wanted to stay by the sea although I don't want to be rude and over stay my welcome.

"I'd love to but I can't afford it,"

"I didn't ask if you could afford it and you said you would love to come besides they are inviting you. Well Emily is. See it is going to be a surprise birthday party for Max and all his old friends are hopefully coming and you are one of them."

"Then yes, if it is no hassle of course."

"Yeah she'll come Emily," Emily then speaks. "Yeah cya and good luck with trying to get Kai to come." He hangs up. "Emily says she can't wait to see you and that she might ring you later in the week." I smile, Emily and I patched things over at the end of the World Tournament when Tyson defeated Tala and I can't wait to see her. To think we used to hate each other the first time we met and in the last world tournament I went to we went shopping together and had a sleepover. Actually looking back I think she admitted to me that she liked Max.

"I can't wait! She's booked all this stuff for us to do while we are there like water skiing and it will be so cool to see everyone again." He cheers. I then realise I didn't pack my togs on the words water skiing.

"Um, Tyson I didn't bring my togs." Yet again embarrassed.

"I can buy you new ones,"

"I feel like I'm using your friendship for your money," stating exactly how I am feeling.

"Though you are not and like I said I got lucky on the stock market and I did tell Ray I would look after you." He smiles.

"Hey are Emily and Max together?"

"Yeah, for ages. Oh, here's my crib."

We pull up and I hop out of the car to look at his house. "Why it's a dojo."

"Yeah, come on in," he then gave me a guided tour of the house, showed me my room while we waited for the pizza to arrive. When it did I ate 3 slices, he ate 13. I said my goodnights as I was tired from getting up early and it was getting close to nine. I showered, dressed and went to bed.

I guess Ray was right, Tyson is a great friend to have.

10 Reasons Why I'm glad I'm staying at Tyson's…

1. I don't have to marry Kevin

2. He bought me dinner

3. He has a beautiful house

4. He is easy to talk to

5. He is a great friend

6. He has a wicked car

7. I can relate to him

8. He is buying me new togs

9. He is taking me to the sea and we are staying there for a weekend. Plus I get to swim in the sea!

10. If I didn't stay at his place I would be in Hong Kong most likely sleeping on a park bench.

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Why I love going to malls

TEN REASONS

Chapter 3 – Why I love going to malls

Mariah's POV

"Mariah! Breakfast is ready!" Boy I woke up late; glancing out at the sun I figure it is about eleven o'clock. That is so unlike me; well I suppose I might have had jet lag. I get up and change into my hipster jeans and an orange boob tube and loosely tie my hair into a pony.

"Morning," I pleasantly greet, and seat myself at the wooden kitchen table.

"Good Morning! 5,6,7,8 bog in don't wait!" the bluenette sitting across from me sings and commences to scoff down the food on his plate. Chuckling at his rhyme, I attempt to sip from my cup of orange juice.

"Meow," greets a feline voice from under the table. Tyson swallows his food as if trying to force down his throat a tablet the size of a muesli bar.

"Mariah meet Tac," The cat, well actually kitten dubbed Tac walks out from under the table. It is pure white except for its black nose and a black ring banding its front left leg. It also as the prettiest azure eyes I've ever seen on a cat. It then jumps on the chair between Tyson and I and eyes my pancakes and hash brown eagerly.

"Watch out she wants your food," Tyson warns.

"Cats don't eat this kind of food,"

"Wanna bet? Kenny once said that I raised Tac to take after me, dietary habits included … then Kai said don't have children," I giggle.

"How did you come up with the name Tac?" I ask wondering if this kitten had a past experience with a little pointy metal tack.

"Oh it's just cat spelt backwards,"

"Oh so creative and if you don't follow Kai's advice you'll call you're kids, Lirg and Yob," I mock, he chuckles.

"Or Eh, Ehs or even Yug." We both simultaneously look at each other and than burst out in a fit of laughter. Meanwhile Tac jumps onto the table and sneakily snatches one of Tyson's pancakes. I laugh even harder at Tyson's face as Tac scoffs it down. Tac then struggles in vain to lick off the sticky syrup from its whiskers and Tyson begins to laugh.

"Serves you right Tac!" he teases. Tac becomes even more frustrated when the syrup migrates to her paws as well. "Now you'll need a bath Tac," and he snatches her from the floor she tries to escape but Tyson has his arms firmly locked around her.

"Mariah, I need your assistance!" he hollers. We run to the bathroom, shut the door and I run the bath. "The pet shampoo is in the cupboard under the basin." I open the cupboard and sure enough there is the shampoo. "Ahhh! Tac!" cries Tyson as Tac claws him before jumping on to the top of his head and pouncing out of the window.

Splash!

"Looks like we won't have to bath her anymore. She fell into the pond," I giggle, until I notice blood seeping from under his shirt onto his chest. Tac got him good.

"Take your shirt off," I demand pointing to the blood trickle.

"What?" he stammers raising an eyebrow. Oh he took that the wrong way.

"Well pull it over your head then like a rain hat," I reply sarcastically.

"Oh that's just a scratch…"

"… Which will probably develop into a nasty infection," I make clear, finishing off his sentence. "Now take it off." He sighs and removes his shirt. I gawk at him for a moment… since when did he start seriously working out. I mentally shake my head and get the bottle of anti-septic in the same cupboard as the shampoo. I grab the wash cloth and cover it over the neck of the bottle and dip it upside down. He gasps as I place the disinfectant on his wound and he grabs the rim of the bath the tension of his grasp make his knuckles turn a ghostly white.

I remove the cloth and then begin to dab it over the wound making sure I murder all those icky germs. He flinches with each dab his chest tensing every time. "There, there Tyson. No more germs, you big baby. Now sit there while I get a band aid." I peer into the packet of fluorescent band aids and notice there is only pink. I sigh and ask myself, what is with guys and the colour pink? Yet most of them seem fine that I wear a lot of it and that it is my hair colour. I gently plaster the bandage over the scratch and get the feeling that I am a nurse caring for her patient. "Sorry but pink was the only colour left."

"Yay," he replies whilst rolling his eyes, "Oh dude, I forgot I gotta train. Hey Mariah have you ever done Kendo before?"

"Yeah being a martial artist I've trained in all the forms of the art including kendo." I announce proudly.

"Well, Miss Kung-fu, you can help me train,"

Ten minutes later we were dressed and preparing to fight. My hair was woven into a long pink braid. "Wow you kind of look like Lara Croft, tomb raider in that hair do." Tyson states making me smile.

"Yeah and I'm going to kick your butt just as hard as she would too."

"Bring it on!"

Our trash talked finished and the fight was under way. It was interesting for my strengths were agility, speed and flexibility whilst his were muscular strength, speed and endurance providing a challenging yet enjoyable fight. We battled on for ages, our competitiveness pushing us beyond our previous boundaries.

"Tyson! Tyson are you home?" I turn in the direction of the voice and then feel a gentle tap on the crown of my head.

"I win. You should not let your concentration slip," I nod a little embarrassed and depressed of my mistake, as I knew very well that I had to maintain my focus. "Though you are the best female martial artist I've ever met. Scratch that you're one of the top martial artists I've ever faced." I give a little smile at the compliment.

"Hey Kenny I'm in the Dojo!" moments later a troop of people appear at the entrance of the Dojo. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet Mariah who is a friend of mine from China."

"Nice to meet you," they chime in unison.

"You too," I reply sweetly, "Wow Kenny you look great!" Oh my gosh! Kenny has totally renovated his look, his fringe is trimmed revealing sapphire blue eyes framed by sophisticated square silver frames and he has obviously had a major growth spur or two. His image was smart and clean, and I bet husband hunting girls would describe this image into their intro paragraph.

"Thanks Mariah and it is nice to see you too."

"Is that Dandy?" I ask noticing a pair familiar emerald eyes and fiery red hair.

"You actually remember me?" He asks in disbelief.

"Of course you tied with Tala in one of your World Tournament matches." He smiles acknowledging that I remembered who he was. He seems so much more mature than he used to be. I glance around to the four faces that have no name to them. Tyson picks up on this and introduces us.

"Mariah this is Caramel, Kenny's girlfriend, Jillian, Kenny's little sister, Barry and Taj. They are twins obviously. And of course the pain in the neck, Dandy. The four little squirts here are in the junior elite BBA revolution team." The four teens glare at Tyson in annoyance. Caramel was a short, sweet looking girl who ironically had caramel coloured hair, tan skin and chocolate eyes. Jillian looked like Kenny minus the glasses and the twins had messy short lilac coloured hair and mint green eyes.

"Hey how are we meant to train if those two girls are here? Hold up what the hell am I saying, make yourselves at home." Barry spoke.

"I know Cara and Mariah can go shopping since Mariah has to buy some bathers for Maxie's." Tyson suggests Dandy and Taj whack Barry and Jill just sighs. Tyson's mouth withers into a little smirk.

"Yeah me too," Cara voiced, "We can go to the mall at Main Street," Tyson forked out a heap of Yen notes and stealthily handed them to me and mouthed spend it all, no buts. I sigh this guy is as stubborn as a kid demanding candy, they never give up.

"Hey Ken can we take your car please"

"Sure Cara," he replies and he throws her the keys. Kenny doesn't seem to be as stressed as he used to be and appears to worry less. I think having a girlfriend really calmed him down.

"Cara I'm going to change before we go," I state. She nods and I go and change into what I was wearing previously and left my hair in the braid. I snatch my pink purse and stuff the yen in my wallet whilst whispering an oath to myself that I will pay Tyson back for all he has done for me. I slip on my pink heels. Hey shoes and bag, they gotta match. "I'm ready Cara!"

"Tops! Let's go! Bye!" We wave good bye and hop into Kenny's car which happens to be a black VW beetle with a metallic blue beyblade decal shooting along the doors. It had a blue number plate with white writing reading 'CHIEF'. I wanna work for the BBA! We drove off and chatted as if we were long lost sisters. She's a web page / graphics designer. Boy is she multi-talented. She also designed the decal for their cars and Kai's with Tyson's aid. I never knew Tyson could draw! Caramel is heaps sweet too. Let's just say if you had to imagine a person called Caramel she'd be exactly like the one sitting next to me caramel hair, sweet and sensitive. And she is so easy to talk to. Seriously we clicked like that! We reached the mall in ten minutes and it is gigantic. We are talking about ten stories here! Cara informed me though that the two bottom floors are grocery stores and the top a movie complex. Still seven floors of pure fashion and beauty are a lot for a country gal like me.

The third and fourth floors were extremely dismal we got through them in no more than thirty minutes each but on the fifth floor there was the cutest shop called Moonset. I bought a pair of halter bikinis that were made from a sunset print lycra. The sunset was yellow, orange, pink and purple and had the shadows of palm trees in front of the setting sun. Caramel purchased a stylish pair of black bikinis and as she said black never goes out of fashion. We finished the fifth floor and boarded the elevator to reach the sixth. The doors were closing when a middle aged man called out to stop the elevator and sprinted over. A man next to the buttons pushed the open doors button and allowed the panting man to climb aboard.

"Miss with the pink hair," I swivelled around to face the raven haired man.

"Yes," I reply politely.

"My name is Chad Namoki. I'm the advertising director for Garnier," he announced with pride, "and I was wondering if you would like to attend an audition to star in our latest television ad?" I was flattered but I've never acted before.

"Thank you for the offer but I haven't had any acting experience,"

"Doesn't matter you have absolutely gorgeous hair. How about this? You turn up for the audition tomorrow and if you don't get in, end of story. But if you do get in and star in our ads you will be known, paid a generous amount of cash and you may even receive more modelling and/or acting work from other companies." He reasons.

"Do it girl, you're pretty!" Some old woman speaks, "Why if I had look like that when I was young I would have become a supermodel and married Sean Connery."

"Yeah you're hot," hollers some guy with orange hair.

"Dude I would tape your ad so I could watch it over and over again," voiced his brunette mate.

"How come you haven't asked her out then?" Cara asks curiously.

"Dude, she's way out of my league!" I blush but felt this surge of confidence flooding my veins.

"Mr Namoki, I'll do it," I answer. The whole elevator, in other words six people, cheers. DING! Chimed the elevator and we all filed out, the cheers drowned by the shoppers. Chad pulled me over to one side.

"It's at nine o'clock tomorrow morning on 31 Long Lane. Hope to see ya there." And with that he left. Cara and I shopped for another hour and then headed back to Tyson's. I was already stoked about tomorrow.

Ten reasons why I love going to malls…

1. I am a girl

2. I love window shopping

3. I love trying stuff on

5. I love buying the stuff I've tried on

6. It's a great day out

7. I love the challenge to find bargains like this silver butterfly clip I bought

8. You get to try on all the perfume samples

9. Being on your feet all day and walking everywhere is great exercise

10. There are hair model scouts searching for people with 'absolutely gorgeous' hair in malls!

We pulled up at Tyson's house right on dusk and the junior team of bladers had gone home for tea. I burst into the room with excitement seeping out of my ears.

"Guess where I'm going tomorrow," I half tease and intrigue, riddling the two boys.

"To the toilet," I roll my eyes at Tyson's reply.

"Yes but no,"

"Miss Wong has bee asked personally whilst shopping at Main Street Mall by Chad Namoki, the advertising director of Garnier Hair Care and Beauty products to come in and audition for a television commercial." Caramel speaks as if I was the Queen of England, her majesty herself. And boy was that a mouthful she spoke.

"That's terrific," Kenny congratulates.

"Good on you Mariah! This deserves a celebration!" Tyson cheers.

"How about Mum's noodle bar and dinner is me!" Kenny suggests. We nod especially Tyson. I get a premonition that Kenny will regret what he just said.

"Top Idea Kennington, to the cars!" Tyson addresses much like a medieval knight and directs us to the beetles.

Caramel hops into Kenny's and I in Tyson's, where he and I were chatting in no time flat. "So did he just sprint up to you and ask, hey do you want to be in an ad for Garnier," he asks.

"Yeah Cara and I were in the lift and he yelled out 'Stop the lift!' or something along that line and then he asked me if I wanted to go for the audition.

"That's so great! I mean so many girls try so hard to become models and stuff with plastic surgery and stuff, but you didn't do a thing. Except just wowed some people with your natural beauty." Pink roses flower from my cheeks that was one of the nicest compliments I've ever had.

"Thanks," I manage to mumble, he smiles.

"Hey it was the truth," I blush even redder, luckily cheeks don't glow in the dark. Right? "Here we are," Tyson informs, we hop out of the car and meet up with Kenny and Caramel. We sit down and I meet Kenny's mum, she seems quite nice and she reminds me a little of my own mother. I order the cheese noodles still sick of Asian food, which were absolutely scrumptious. The four of us chatted away like there was no tomorrow. I can see why Ray chose them over the White Tigers all those years ago because they are just so nice. I already consider them amongst my group of close friends. Time just seems to fly by and in a blink of an eye I'm in the car, heading back for Tyson's.

"Had fun today?" the bluenette asks.

"The most I've had in ages."

"Glad to know I am a good host," he smiles, "I suppose you need a lift to your audition tomorrow,"

"Yeah I do," half asking him for a lift in my reply.

I'll take you there, what time does it start?"

"Nine o'clock at 31 Long Lane,"

"I have to go to the BBA office tomorrow, so I'll drop you off and give you my mobile and you can ring me when you want to be picked up. My work number is plugged in the phone," He informs. I mentally sigh, I actually wanted him to come with me and cheer me on. But I guess that's rude and selfish of me. "Hey if the audition goes all day and you get a lunch break call me and we can grab some lunch together," I immediately brighten up.

"Cool," I reply and we smile at each other.

We arrive at the Dojo say our goodnights and head of to bed. Tomorrow is going to be one big day.


	4. Why I love modelling

TEN REASONS

Chapter 4 – Why I love Modelling

"Good luck," Tyson wishes as I abandon the car and enter the building of Garnier Beauty Products. I wore a long sleeve white top with slits down the arms revealing my flesh, black short shorts and black doll shoes. My hair was in a high pony fastened by a black ribbon. I take a deep breath in and begin my walk to the service desk.

"Good Morning, My name is Mariah Wong and I'm here for the ad audition," I inform courteously.

"Your manager's name and number please?" inquired the blonde haired lady with grey regrowth with way too much make up on. Typical, I don't have a manager and when Mr Namoki asked me to audition he didn't take down my name. I open my mouth to plead my defence but am interrupted by Mr Namoki himself.

"Don't worry about it Sue, she's with me," the lady dubbed Sue nods and fiddles with some files. "By the way, what is your name Miss?" asking the question which should have been asked yesterday.

"Mariah Wong," I state as we enter a giant room with about fifty women, most of whom were checking their make up. Anxiety rushing through my body, pounded my veins as the one solitary thought ran through my mind, I didn't even wear lip gloss!

"Ladies!" Chad yells with everyone immediately zipping up and edging closer to hear what he is about to say. "Now ladies today we are looking for fresh new faces to promote our products, not some glamour queen who would faint if she broke a nail. Let's begin! Line up in two rows facing each other about three metres (ten feet) apart." We answered what he commanded and he then proceeds to march between the two rows much like a military officer and kicked out people as he pleased. "If anyone else has dyed their hair or has regrowth please leave now before I make you. And don't register the idea that I can't tell because I do have eyes. We are here to promote real healthy hair," About fifteen girls huffily make their way to the exit.

"Now I want the remainder of you to smile. Come on happy, gleeful smiles people. Think of your husband, boyfriend, crush or even a hot, saucy superstar and yes, even girlfriend so I am not being racist or something."

Tyson's face pops in my head. "That's better girls! Now I want you to smile like drugged up bums. Remember that person in your head? Now I just want to say one word, NAKED!" A few words, Tyson, mental images and naked. I blushed, no my cheeks were on fire! Where in hell is the fire extinguisher? A few of the other girls broke out in giggly fits but I noticed that all of us including myself were smiling like sugar high maniacs. I heard two girls conversing that went along the lines of, Guess who I thought of? Who? Kai Hiwatari! Get out of here, me too! Guess Kai is still a hot little god with the ladies. I too joined some of the others in a fit of laughter hopefully covering up my embarrassment from earlier.

"That's enough ladies," Chad informs causing the sniggers to die down and our attention was once again with Chad Namoki. "I'm glad that what is left of you knows what toothpaste, mouthwash and for some what braces are." Since when did he walk past me? I didn't even notice… a serious crush in two days. Wow that's a new world record for you Mariah!

"Now ladies we will lead you into another room and drill you through some dance steps as their will be some dancing in our commercial." I mentally slap myself a huge high five to an imaginary person. Honestly I can dance. I use to dance in front of my mirror all day long and the martial arts are a style of dance choreographed to protect and defend yourself. Also I know a bit of gymnastics like back flips from my martial arts training.

"Remove your shoes girls and if you happen to be wearing a skirt there are some gym shorts in that drawer. If you have a problem with the shorts, find the door with a green and white light above it stating exit." The girls needing to change into skirts went of and changed with zero complaints. I removed my shoes and noted where mine where amongst the 29 other pairs of shoes.

The choreographer took us through our warm up and our stretches. Then she showed us the dance routine and we copied. The song 'Who Said' also known as 'Stuck in the UK' a fast beat dance tune was pumped out of the speakers. The routine was fast and on many levels, from rolling on the floor to squatting and standing. Some struggled, me I danced my pants off. Before I knew it we were finished with dancing and the clock had strike twelve, our start of our hour long lunch break. Chad informed us though as we left that we were regrouping at the indoor sports complex around the corner straight after lunch.

I dialled Tyson's work number, which I've already half memorised, at a pay phone and in five minutes we were having lunch at a cute little café. And yes when I first saw him in the car those naked mental images ran through my head, luckily my hunger shook them off. We chatted about my audition so far and what he does at work. The lucky guy only has to go into the BBA office once a week and train the junior team and himself. Though he also informed me that he does also teach Kendo lessons in his spare time. As quick as Tyson had picked me up, he dropped me off at the indoor sports complex. Once again he wished me good luck and told me to call him when my audition had finished.

"Excuse me are you Mariah Wong who used to blade with the White Tigers?" I turn to face a lady a little taller than me and around my age. She had shiny, almost fluorescent light blue hair that went just past her shoulders and her front bangs parted to the right. She had red/pink eyes like the flesh of a watermelon. Her attire was a yellow boob tube with a cherry cluster on the front bringing out her eyes and on the back it stated 'Cherry Pie, $3.80' She had denim hot pants hanging from her hips and sporty white trainers.

"Yeah, that's me," I reply curiously.

"_The_ Mariah Wong!" she queries with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…" I reply anxiously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aneki Miansho and I use to beyblade on the Singaporean team, Hot Ice. We were supposed to battle your team in the Asian Championships about six years ago." She introduces with a grin hanging from each ear.

"Mmmmm… That's right," I answered recalling the situation, "but one of your team mates got the flu and pulled out and you guys couldn't blade."

"Truth is she fell pregnant," she whispered lowly. I go wide eyed at the phrase.

"Wow talk about the dramas of the Beyblade Tournament," I reply once I've let out my nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, they should make the Beyblade Tournaments into a soapie series with that and the whole thing of some team managed by a secret organization trying to take over the world." She states. I sigh in agreement knowing just how true it is.

"So you still blade?"

"Every now and then,"

"Same," I replied, struggling to think of a more lengthy reply. The conversation was now officially dead and we were now asking each other 20 questions to keep our chatter alive.

"So why are you trying out for an audition for a hair ad?" she rescued.

"See I'm staying with a friend of mine and I want to pay him back for all the expenses. What about you?" I asked curiously.

"I need it for my Uni fees,"

"What are you hoping to become?"

"A… vet, but right now I study at Uni and work part time," She answers.

"Ladies over here please!" motions Chad in the middle of the indoor stadium field. I sigh and just when I was really starting to get into my conversation with Aneki. "I hope you have your sports bras on cause we are going to play some football otherwise known as soccer. Now break up into pairs and we will start some drills." Aneki snatched me the moment it slipped out of his mouth, whispering, "I don't want to be paired with someone worried about wrecking their hair."

Once we had found a pair of soccer shoes that fitted us in a pile of about one hundred pairs we began. It turned out that Aneki was a talented soccer player performing difficult tricks with her quick feet and she soon notified me that she moved to Japan when she was younger to compete on their national women's team. I wasn't too bad and mentally thanked myself for hanging out with all the guys in the village instead of all the girls. Chad marched around again, like some proud peacock observing and taking notes. Two of the girls had a go at him for not telling their agents about having to go to a soccer team tryout. He soon crossed their names off the list with a big black X.

"Ladies in your pairs name yourself A and B," I mouthed B and she nodded and mouthed A. "Team A to the left side, Team b to the right." Once both teams had walked to the sidelines he yelled, "You have ten seconds to prepare for a soccer game!" There were of course a few groans, but I let out a laugh and assumed he was just messing us like with the whole naked thing to find out if we were whiney bitches and easy to get along with. I started on the left wing and not one second after I had positioned myself the whistle blew. A few girls on both teams were all sissy and laughed when they had to kick the ball, though the rest of us just wanted to have a good time… and kick the other teams buttocks.

I kicked; head butted and even boobed the ball when I was put in goalie. Rule 1, never boob ball Aneki's kicks. Let me assure you, it is not a pretty sight. Though in true Mariah style I kept playing only this time they but me back on left wing only to have Aneki opposing me. I had the ball in my possession and she slid to get it off me, we went smack, bang and collapsed in a tangle on the wooden floor. Everyone gasped, Aneki and me? We pissed ourselves laughing our heads off till our stomaches ached. We helped each other up and arms supporting one another limped over to the bench. We complained about our injuries to each other for a bit but then picked up from our conversation and our aches were soon forgotten. Soon enough the game ended 4-3 in Team B's favour and we were all gathered around the benches.

"Ladies I'll cut straight to the chase and announce the ten girls I want to come back with me on the courtesy bus to the studio and they will have a bit of a make over. First does anyone NOT want to star in this ad," Everyone stayed ghostly frozen, "Good. Those not on the list can go home." I totally just lost it and went out of focus from there. I heard the names being read out as if Chad was speaking gibberish. "… and last but not least, Mariah Wong. Congratulations to those ten that made it and thank you for those that didn't for your time. The final ten please remove your soccer boots and met me back at the bus."

"Mariah, we got in," Aneki cheered. Did I just here her correctly?

"I… we did?" I reply gradually fading back into reality.

"Yep. Oh my god you were so nervous a few moments ago. I thought that your skin would have made snow look grey." I shake myself out of it and regain my normal composure. I never thought I would react like that. "Come on Mariah get those boots off, we have to hop on the bus," my bluenette friend reminds me.

We slumped our way to the bus and sat right at the front of the bus discussing our match. In no time flat we were back at the familiar building and were in a make up room standing in front of a group of ten make up artists.

"Oh I've got the pink beauty," spoke a gay sounding man with spiky red and yellow hair and thick black glasses.

"Don't think so mate, Mariah's mine to make over, I shot gunned her when Chad had them lined up as army soldiers, Adam," pestered an Australian accent belonging to a brunette lady.

"Oh dumplings, Sheila," the gay very poorly tried to curse. I was very grateful that Sheila was styling me not because I'm homophobic or anything like that but Adam's hair cut was scaring me and I didn't want my hair to end up looking like a vacuum cleaner had teased it all, complimented with a whole big lump of car grease.

"Hi Mariah, I'm Sheila." I greeted her back. "I was planning to layer your hair as it would create more volume and give it just that bit of bounce. Cutting your hair short would be a crime as it has a beautiful length. Is that alright with you, darls?"

"Yeah," I reply, inwardly sighing that she didn't want to cut it all off. Sheila layered my hair and gawked and compliment numerous times of the condition that my hair was in and how she didn't have to put a single thing in it. So many times in fact it just got plain annoying. After my hair was done she applied a pale pink lippy to my lips, eye shadow which faded from bronze to gold just below my eyebrows bringing out my golden eyes, black eyeliner and mascara which made my eyelashes feel like butterfly wings. I was proud at myself for staying statue like when she applied the eyeliner to my eyes. Not to mention foundation, concealer and blush but that's all the boring stuff. Finally that was all done and to finish it off Sheila glued a gold star sequin to the corner of my left eye.

She then asked me to change into a one-sleeved dress that had bronze, gold, pink, and pastel pink rough edged patches messily sewn together from my right shoulder to half way down my thighs. From the hem of the dress a light, both in colour and weight pink material gathered around the hem to just above my knees. When I stood it hung but when I twirled it spiralled like a whirlpool. I then slipped on a pair of pink stilettos and I secretly wished I had worn my pink heels so I could have swapped the shoes and taken these babies home. I walked out of my changing room and peered into the mirror that took up one whole wall, making the room appear twice as big. I look HOT! I winked at myself and walked out to show Sheila.

"Honey, well you look sweeter than honey!" Sheila complimented.

Another stylist with a gothic like appearance waiting for her model to come out of the changing rooms gasped, "Boy would a camera love to capture you!" I smile, my mind oozing with confidence at the compliments and at how good I looked.

"Go out there and knock them dead," she speaks pointing to the entrance of the catwalk. I breathe in a deep breath and proceed to walk constantly reminding myself to place each foot exactly in front of the other. With one hand on my hip I made my way out on the catwalk with a facial expression clearly stating, I'm queen of the world, MOVE OVER! The stereos pumped 'Crazy in Love" by Beyonce Knowles and I strutted out in beat with the music, the light blinding my eyes.

The whole world was a blur around me thanks to the bright lights But I just kept walking until I reached the end where I did a little turn, swivelling my dress bottom and tossing my hair. I then finished in a pose where my eyes met with Tyson's. Why is he here so early? And how come I care, I just want to stay there forever just gazing into his eyes. Yes those beautiful ruby eyes. Then something snapped inside of me and spoke, forever is a long time and I turned walking back up the catwalk. Sheila congratulated me once again and gave me permission to change, I may look good but this dress is uncomfortable.

"Hey Mariah you really knocked the crowd out," compliments Aneki on my way out of the change rooms. She has her hair in one pony to the side, a fire truck red leather jacket zipped to show some serious cleavage, a black mini skirt and black high heeled combat boots that laced up to her knees. To top it off she had dangly silver tear drop earrings and a bright red lippy on her lips.

"Thanks and you make sure you leave the crowd breathless," I advise…Everyone except for Tyson of course.

"Got it," she registers and salutes me military style.

"Aneki you're on!" Her make up artist screeches. I mouth to her one more good luck before cocking my head in the direction of the TV to watch her. Put it this was, Aneki took my advice. Once all the girls had strutted their stuff and changed into their normal attire Chad literally rounded us up like sheep to announce who got in.

"Now ladies you are all extremely beautiful and talented women but we have narrowed it down to four who will star in our ad. Now our ad is aiming to portray real, active women with busy lives and how they keep their hair in good nick with our products. The four we picked of course we feel live up to this standard and are not your everyday beauty queens. The four who are starring in our ad are Mariah Wong, Rosemary Kennedy, Sonna Kawasaki and Aneki Miansho. For those who didn't make it in I wish you the best of luck in your life and a good day."

I literally jumped for joy. I, Mariah Wong get to star in the Garnier Hair Care ad. All my nervousness converted to excitement and Aneki had gotten in too which was totally hip. So had Rosemary, a very sweet shy girl with lavender hair and fairy floss pink eyes and Sonna, a busty gal with blue eyes blonde hair with a sassy attitude, but I had this feeling that once I got to know them we would get along fine. The four of us gathered and congratulated each other. Chad then called us over to lecture us and for us to sign the contract. Basically he said that they would be filming it next Tuesday and recommended us to take an acting class that was being held tomorrow, gave us the name and address for that and congratulated us in one extremely long speech. I said goodbye to the girls and ran off to find Tyson.

Ten Reasons why I love modelling…

1. You get to try on clothes and shoes and jewellery and make up…

2. The make up artists make you look amazing

3. You can get paid millions just to model a designer's fashions

4. You met new people

5. My cat like attributes is perfect for a catwalk

6. It's a competitive industry and it's not all about looks but physical abilities too

7. I'm photogenic

8. It opens up opportunities to travel

9. They give you free beauty products!

10. Tyson saw me done up like a goddess and he didn't take his eyes of me!

"Congratulations!" Tyson beams.

"Thanks!"

"You looked really stunning on the catwalk," he compliments. I blush and am thankful that I have foundation, concealer and blush plastered on my cheeks. "So do you want to celebrate?"

"No thank you, I love to but I am really tired," I state. As much as I would love to go to a restaurant or something with Tyson I am just way too tired.

Tyson ponders at this with a rather cute expression on his face and suggests, "How about we watch a movie at home then and I'll cook us up some dinner," I nod and we head back and I recount my day to Tyson. Not one second after Ty and I had put a foot through the door the phone rang. Tyson bolts to pick it up. "Hello… Oh hi Emily!" Emily then spoke, "Yes Mariah is here," that's right she did say she was going to ring me.

Tyson eyed me and mouthed something like 'Do you wanna speak with her,' Well I think he mouthed something like that… I am kind of half asleep, so I just raise one eyebrow and wear the 'who me' look reflecting my confusion. "Emily I think Mariah is half dead and can't speak," he replies to her which triggers a spark of energy in me causing me to playfully whack him as I attempted wrestled the phone of him.

"Give me that," I demand crankily, snatching the cordless phone once I had him backed into a corner. Ty then goes off to cook dinner as a good houseman should, pretending to sulk at his imaginary wounds as he left. "Hey," I greet.

"Hi Mariah, what have you been up to?" For the second this time this evening I recount my audition. Emily praises my success.

"So what have you been doing lately?" I ask, asking her question from earlier.

"Basically finalizing the party arrangements while not letting Max find out and working out who is coming and who is not."

"So who is coming?"

"All the old beyblade teams, the All Stars, Majestics, Demolishing Boys, White Tigers, Saint Shields…" I so hope I didn't just here that.

"…White Tigers?" I interrupt. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Well sort of… funnily enough there is another thing I want to talk about." She knows, about me running away and about me being in Japan. Bile magically appears in my throat and in hopes of removing it I swallow, it feels as if sandpaper as been grated against me throat. The bile stays put and not wanting to swallow again I make a rathe raspy gargle.

"You haven't spoken to Kevin or Gary by any chance?" My voice resembles an earthquake and the phone shakes picking up on the aftershock of my voice.

"I've spoken to both Kevin and Ray but luckily I spoke to Ray first and told me your dilemma before I spoke to Kevin," I let out a gigantic sigh of relief and my body calms down with each word my orange haired friend speaks. "Are you okay with it all Mariah?"

"Are they coming to the party?" I poorly answer her question with a question.

"Ray is but Kevin and Gary can't come because they are trying to hunt you down." I grunt in disgust, can't this guy just get over me? "So are you still going to come to the party?"

"I suppose so seeing only Ray is coming from the White Tigers and I can just tell everyone about my problem and they won't tell Kevin."

"Right I can assure you that the rest of the guests believe in marrying for love and don't like the idea of arranged marriages. Why they would probably march over to China and give your village more than an earful if you asked them." I smile at how true her statement probably is.

"Mariah! Dinner is served!" bellows Tyson from the TV lounge.

"Hold on Mariah can you ask Tyson to pick Max and I from the airport pretty please?"

"Yeah… wait a second can you hear him?"

"Unfortunately…" she mumbles. I walk out to Ty and ask him Emily's question.

"To I look like a Taxi Driver," I shake my head. "Too right! Damn it I'm hot!" he cheers complimenting himself. I arch an eyebrow and ponder why I have a crush on him… cause I think he is hot my other half answers. Tyson notices my confused look and replies, "Yeah I'll pick them up, just ask Em what time they want to be picked up at?" I nod.

"You still there Em?"

"Yeah… God one would think he got the job to star in The Garnier ad."

"I know…" We speak still kind of freaked by Tyson's actions, well more Em then me but hey!

"Oh you can pick Max and me at ten o'clock, terminal 43."

"Cool I'll catch you later then, dinner is ready."

"Okay then bye!" and the familiar clunk of the receiver is heard and repetitive beats follow and press the 'No Talk' button.

"Hope you feel like fish," speaks Tyson on sofa. I smile and nod and we begin making our nests of cushions and blankets in the lounge chair. I get the thought stuck in my head to smash my nest and help make his, but that would probably start a pillow fight and I am way too tired.

"What did you and Emily chat about?"

"My audition and the party. The White Tigers were invited, did you know?"

"They are? They aren't coming are they?" Explodes Tyson.

"No, thankfully only Ray is. I'd hate to imagine though what would have happened if Kevin and Gary would do if they found me at the party." I speak voicing my worries.

"You would unfortunately become their extra luggage."

"Fortunately though, there is no way they can find me if everyone keeps quiet," I smile stating the positive fact.

"Hang on Mariah what about that ad?"

"What about it?"

"Well it could be televised over there once it has been filmed and they could track you down." My eyes and mouth form perfect circles resembling small dinner plates. Tyson picks up on my reaction. Hell a bloody pick up truck would!

"You could always pull out of it," he suggest in hopes of comforting me.

"I can't… I've signed the contract," I reply while caning my brain for a solution to my new dilemma I sigh, there is no uses worrying, I'm tired, exhausted and have no energy to think with. Now if only my brain would take that advice. Argh! I'm going to give myself wrinkles. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to its owner Tyson.

"Look Mariah no matter what happens; I'll be there for you. Got it and if Kevin, Gary or your entire village fly over here and declare war they'll have to go through me first. And by same miracle that the Devil granted that they do get through me, I'll chase them and steal you back."

I stand up to face him, eye to eye, "Thanks," he smiles.

"That's what real friends are for," and he hugs me… and I hug him back…

"Mariah what ever you are feeling just let it out. I know form experience it is no good to keep it bottled up inside." Let it all out? I don't want to cry… or do I? A single tear runs down my cheek and halts on his shoulder. Someone has obviously smashed one of my water pipes because my eyes flood and my tears race each other down my cheek to the finish line, Tyson's shirt.

Life is so unfair anything good that happens to me turns out bad. My family, I loved them all so much and their lives were stolen, my village I always believed they did the best job looking after me and bringing me up but they didn't. They hid me from the world and took advantage of my innocence and moulded me to become a typical housewife like every other women in my village. Even Mum, did she become what she wanted to become. How many dreams did she dream and never got to fulfil? From the moment she was born to the moment she died she had been forced to live as our village council ordered and never be just herself.

I cry and cry for what seems like days but somehow I fall asleep, it must be Tyson's warm, comforting embrace…


	5. Why you shouldn't get ready in 5 minutes

Chapter 5 – Why you shouldn't get ready in five minutes

Tyson's POV

The pink haired beauty in my arms emptied her amber orbed eyes of sorrow filled tears, pittering and pattering on my now green speckled sleeved shirt. Stroking her soft, silky strawberry coloured hair and her back I try to reassure her that there is a way out of this maze of despair.

There has just got to be a way out. I just need to break the problem down. Kevin is meant to marry Mariah in six days on Wednesday. Can't change that, unless I either kill Kevin or stop time. Whoa talk about a heavy crush, the thought of killing Kevin actually ran through my mind, I know he shouldn't have upset Mariah and forced her into marriage but he doesn't deserve that. Okay next part, Mariah is starring in an ad, which she has already signed the contract for that Kevin will eventually see. Again I can't kill Kevin or go to all the television-broadcasting offices for each channel in China and burn all their copies of the ad. Hold up, the ad is being made for Japanese viewers, so there is only a slim possibility of it being aired in China. I'll ring the Garnier Company in the morning to confirm it.

I glance down to tell Mariah my brainwave but she is sound asleep. I wipe her tear stained cheeks and feel her soft sun kissed skin, it should be definitely be made a crime for those tears to dim the beauty of her face. I pick her up gently and cradle her as a mother would cradle her newborn, she so light and delicate. I lay her on her bed and slip off her heals before tucking her in. I steal one last look at her as I switch of the light and whisper a barely audible goodnight.

I sigh as I crawl into my own bed, I've just got to stop thinking of her like that, she is Ray's friend and more importantly she's my friend and I'm her friend. I don't want to destroy our friendship especially with me housing her, it would be awkward if I expressed my feelings and she turned me down. Also it would make her feel extremely uncomfortable to stay with me. Argh! Ever since I peered into those golden orbs, this afternoon especially I've felt this way. When she stepped out on the catwalk she was beautiful, stunning, goddess like still wouldn't be the words to describe her. Then she posed and paused at my eyes and I gazed into the depths of those golden pools and I dived deeper and deeper. I was drowning in those pools and I didn't want to surface. I wanted to dive further and drown in her soul. It's true; the eyes truly are the windows of the soul.

Great, I'm beginning to sound like the modern day Romeo sap. Next I'll be drinking poison because I can't be with her. I sigh and with that last note I fall asleep.

Mariah's POV

Waking I peer out the window to view the day's weather, completely contradicting my mood. The azure sky boasts the golden sun, tickled every now and then by fluffy white clouds that are perfect for lying in a paddock and making pictures of them. To be honest I swear one of them appears to be a miserable bride and an ecstatic groom.

I get up to poor myself a glass of water from the kitchen. Actually alcohol would be better I wonder if he has any? Speaking of him, Tyson is sitting by my door and seems to be waiting for me…

"Morning Tyson," I greet rather glumly.

"Morning Mariah, this morning I rang the Garnier's head office and inquired about the ad and it won't be aired in China! And even if it was it is against the law for them to give out your personal details with out your permission before hand.

"You serious?"

"Yes," I smile as my spirits are lifted from my stomach and dance back into my aura. "Come on you. We have an acting class to attend today."

"You're going?" I ask curiously whilst rather pleased.

"Yep,"

"Thanks Tyson,"

"Don't sweat it I wanted to go to the class anyway," he modestly replies.

"No, for solving my problems with Kevin," I answer whilst playfully punching his arm.

"So do you have other problems _not_ concerning Kevin?"

"No," I respond quickly. "Just hungry for breakfast…" I voice. But there is also the little problem that I have a crush on you, but that's just about it.

"Um Mariah what time is the acting class?"

"Ten thirty," I reply, he looks at his watch and a grimace look slithers onto his face.

"Shit it's three to ten, we'll get breakfast at McDonald's," he curses. He must really love using that McDonald's discount card. "Let's go," he screeches snatching his keys from the phone table.

"Tyson my make-up is all over my face and my clothes smell strongly of sweat from yesterday. Give me five minutes." I reason in my, I'm-going-to-die-if-I-go-out-like-this voice.

"Fine," he sighs crossing his arms, "but I'm timing you."

I piss bolt back into my room, grasp my jeans and baby blue hello kitty T-shirt I purchased from the mall, my lacy pink bra and matching undies and piss bolt to the bathroom. Once there I decided on have a deodorant shower instead of a regular one.

Ten Reasons why you shouldn't get ready in five minutes…

1. You pluck only one eyebrow

2. You apply eye shadow with the blush brush

3. You but your pants on back to front

4. And unfortunately your knickers too…

5. You do your hair in that I-forgot-to-brush-my-hair-and-I-was-electrocuted-this-morning look

6. You but your bra on inside out… or is it outside in?

7. As you rush when applying the mascara and you poke yourself in the eye

8. You don't dry yourself properly and all plans of wearing that white shirt are foiled

9. You just happen to not be able to find your toothbrush, so you use your fingers

10. A random animal just randomly decides to sit down in a completely random spot where you're just about to step… and that bloody cat, Tac claws your goddamn legs!

"Time is up," Tyson yells from the hall.

"No wait! I want to put some lippy on!" I plead.

"Don't think so," he sings and with those words, I was swept off my feet and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey but me down! What do you think I am? Some shoulder bag?" I demand heatly, drumming his back with my enclosed fists.

"No way! I know what you girls are like when getting ready," he states as he runs out and locks the door. The elderly female neighbour across the road stares at me curiously and suspiciously and halts trimming the rose bushes. I kind of wave sheepishly, boy do I feel lame… Just as Tyson turns for the car I suddenly remember that I'm wearing one shoe.

"Um Ty, I'm only wearing one shoe…" I whisper as innocently as possible.

"Argh, typical…" he exhales noisily. He pulls a 180 turn, unlocks the door, marches back to my room, glances at my shoe to see which one I need then grabs my other pink heel as I pinch my pink bag from the door handle. Back out we go for the second time today and he then seats me in the car and slips on my heel like the servant in Cinderella. "I do believe it fits milady," he teases and shuts the door in a very butler like manner. I glance in the mirror from the thing you shield your eyes with from the sun, I must ask Ty what they are called one day… Luckily my make-up didn't turn up to bad, I fix up my eyelashes with the mascara I have in my bag and check one last time for any problems. I don't look to bad considering I got ready in five minutes. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm wearing some jeans and my sky blue hello kitty top I purchased from the mall.

We reach the McDonald's drive thru in seconds thanks to Tyson's speeding and I swear that he ran through a red light though he claims it was amber. I order some pancakes, a hash brown and a medium orange juice. He orders two bacon and egg McMuffins, 3 sausage and egg McMuffins, 4 hash browns and an extra large orange juice. With our breakfast scoffed down and our fingers cross that we don't get indigestion we made it to the class with one minute to spare.

The class was held in some university block but luckily Ty knew his way around the campus from when he visited Hilary when they use to date. The block was painted in an icky plum purple and brown, the two colours reminding me of dried blood. We entered the building and unofficially joined the group of people who appeared to be waiting for the class to start. Aneki, Sonna and Rosemary found us and I introduced the girls to Tyson. It turned out that Ty already knew Rosemary as she happened to the elder sister of Barry and Taj, the twins on the Junior Beyblading team. Small world eh? She was also best friends with Caramel and was attending Max's birthday party too. Our intros were cut short when our teacher announced the class was starting.

"Hi, I'm Seb and welcome to today's acting class. Please come in, take your hats and shoes off and sit on the carpet forming a circle," the middle aged man who had the appearance of a French man, pointy moustache included minus the French accent, informed hurriedly. We did as we were told and I sat between Aneki and Tyson and Rosemary sat to Tyson's left. Glancing around the room I counted 23 of us, 24 if you include Seb. "Kay let's get straight into it. First of all acting isn't just the ability to be able to act. It is the ability to make a fictional or reproduce an event in a 'real' way." I peeked around at Tyson and the other students and they all wore the 'what the?' look, especially Ty. "Who here comprehended that?" Seb asked.

A few said yes, others nodded their heads, I raised my eyebrows… and Tyson said a simple and blunt, "No."

"Well I'm glad one person here is being honest for sure. Could someone who does understand what I mean please show us?" Everyone remained frozen while looking at everyone else, daring them to go up. "Hey it's not illegal to stand up. It's not like I'm going to shoot you or anything." While everyone stared blankly, I thought about it. Acting is portraying an incident or event through actions and speech but real is real, it's believable. You could perform it in the street and people wouldn't have the faintest idea that you've made it up. I swallow my stomach and stand. "It appears we have a contestant, name?" Seb directs.

"Mariah Wong," I say like any new student on their first day of school.

"Miss Wong, would you be able to show me the difference between 'real and acting" Erm… I hope so… I thought about it really hard for a moment and then hey presto I think I've got it.

"Okay this is acting," I immediately took up the role of the stereotypical Asian citizen. "Excuse me, Ahhh you! You stole Noodle recipe. Sacred, ancient, ninja fighter, stringy noodle food recipe." I pause for a moment from my elderly squeaky Asian voice and listened to the imaginary reply. "Listen Lin Chow You, I'll wok you with big wok on Bok Chou face of yours." The entire class broke out in the laughter disease and I felt really proud and I think I just grew ten centimetres. I smiled and waited patiently for the laughter to tone down.

"And this is real," I proceeded. I made out that I was chopping some form of vegetable. "Lin could you please run down to the market and buy a bag full of baby corn as we are out… Oh and while you are at it could you please buy some Soya sauce." I once again listened to a reply, "Thanks, the money is in the jam jar." I finished and Tyson started one of those really slow claps and then the whole class including Seb played, if you say Mariah's performance clap your hands. I was literally beaming with pride.

"Well portrayed Mariah! Just out of curiosity have you ever acted before?" Seb asks.

"No," I reply not sure if it was a compliment and I return to my seat on the carpet.

"Impressive. Did everyone understand that?"

There were mostly nods and soft voiced agreeable gestures, minus Ty of course. "Well yeah!"

"Come on I can't hear you apart from…" and Seb stabs a finger in Tyson's direction.

"Tyson,"

"Now loud and clear say, YES!" he commands.

"YES!" We chorus in unison.

"More volume!" he conducts us, just like a conductor standing in front of an orchestra.

"YES!" we holler simultaneously.

"And give yourself a pat on the back." After feeling like a dog that just learnt a new trick, Seb spoke again. "Now we are going to introduce ourselves around the circle. And this is what I want you to say. Your name, your favourite body part, one thing about you that you want us to know, one thing about you that you don't want us to know and a quote. When they are finished do NOT applaud them as when we introduce ourselves to someone to we applaud them? Of course not. And don't make any rude comments; in fact don't make any comments. Though if it's funny laugh cause we all like a good joke same as the next person. How about we start with you." Seb pointed to a guy in his early twenties with raven hair and steel eyes. He wore baggy black jeans and a blue tee.

"Yo, I'm Tim and my fav body part is my nose because it's pierced. One thing that I want you to know about me especially the ladies is that I'm single and one thing I don't want you to know about me is that I've had a kidney transplant. And a quote, an apple a day keeps the doctor away but not the nurse," and he winks and we all lightly laugh a bit and sit silently in awe that this perfectly healthy guy had once gone under the knife.

And it kind of went like that for a while, someone revealed that he was cheating on his girlfriend with her sister; another guy was proposing to his girlfriend of two years this weekend and a lady revealed that she was bisexual. Someone said the classic, hi I'm such and such and I'm an alcoholic.

Eventually it was Rosemary's turn. "Hi, I'm Rosemary and my favourite body part is my right thigh as it has a fish hook shaped scar on it from when I fell on a broken beer bottle when I was eight. What I want you to know about me is though I don't speak too much I can fluently speak five different languages, English, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and Italian. What I don't want you to know about me is that I've experimented with illegal drugs before. My quote, which happens to be my favourite, is there are no problems, only solutions."

"Hello, I'm Tyson. My fav body part is my mouth. One thing I want you to know about me is that I teach Kendo and one thing I don't want you to know about me is that my mum died when I was really little. I don't really have a quote but I hear this one a lot, eat to live but do not live to eat."

I breathed in and began to speak my part of this introduction exercise thing. "Hi, my name is Mariah and my hair is my favourite body part. One thing I want you to know about me is that my favourite colour is pink. One thing I don't want you to know about me is that I don't have a driving licence and I'm 22. And my quote, well a quote, you can never please anyone so just please yourself." Okay… so that was not what I really didn't want to tell them but word travels fast and I'm not stupid. Besides it's an acting class and I just made out that was the 'real' thing I did not want to tell them. I should seriously go to the top of the class.

"Morning, the name is Aneki and my fav body part is my legs. What I want you to know about me is that I have a really bad obsession with the shoe 'Sex and the City' and what I don't want you to know about me is that I've witness someone commit suicide. And my quote, Soccer Rules!"

Two more people after Aneki spoke and we had finished the introductions. It seemed that most people had something major happen in their lives. It just shows you that nobody's life is perfect.

"Now that the intros are finished and you have vaguely gotten to know each other, I advise you that what you just heard does not go pass these walls. What we are going to do next is that we are going to start a scene and whenever you feel like it just enter the stage, well this are of carpet and add or change to the scene. This is an improvisation, which is a make believe scene you make up as you go along. There are only two rules, one, don't split focus. This means don't create two stories cause, as humans we weren't created to read two books at once and two, don't block. Blocking is when you reject someone's offer or idea. For example one asks another, do you want to form a band? Don't say no, one it's blocking and two, the story ends and doesn't flow. Okay I'll start."

Seb than sat on the 'stage' and proceeded to fish. Tyson then went up and asked if he had by chance caught a brown boot as he had lost his. Seb had but the boot had no lace so they decided to use fishing line. The a girl went up as Tyson's royal shoe fitter and discovered that he had two left feet and had to go for and operation to fix it has he had lost his leg in a motorcycle incident and the sewed the wrong person's leg on him. I then went up as a nurse, along with Tim who lost his leg in a bet and had the wrong leg sewn on too. The doctors and nurses then performed the operation. Then there was an after party for the success of the operation and Britney Spears also known as Sonna showed up. By the end of our story everyone was at Britney's funeral, including a Michael Jackson that claimed he was in love with Britney, as she had choked to death on her mic when a break dancing doctor bumped her and she swallowed the microphone.

The remainder of the day went extremely quick. We lunched together at the cafeteria than regrouped and acted out some scenes from various plays. Soon it was six o'clock and we had to go, as this was when the security alarms were activated and we didn't want to get locked in or anything. We were meant to finish at five but we were having so much fun we decided to keep going. We said our goodbyes and headed home only to hear on the radio that there was a huge car crash and delays of at least an hour were expected so Ty and I went for ice creams.

Tyson's POV

Because of the delays I suggested to Mariah that we go for ice creams and she nodded eagerly. We went to this little ice creamery named 'Sweet Tooth.' I chose a double scoop with one mud chocolate scoop and one choc-chip peppermint scoop. Mariah chose a double scoop too (I love girls that aren't afraid to eat in front of me,) one scoop was English toffee and the other cookies and cream. I lead her to the peninsula were I first bumped into team Psykick all those years ago.

"You mean you live near the beach?" she gasps in surprise.

"Yeah," I reply a little astonished at how pleasantly surprised she was.

"I love the beach!" She cries out in a bimbo like way, making me smile.

"Really? Well let's eat on the beach than," I suggest and smile like that cat in Alice in Wonderland. Her face looks like she just one the lottery! We trek down the path, licking our ice creams, like kittens lapping milk. Sitting down on the golden sand we ate in silence but it wasn't awkward, taking in the view of the sun diving into the ocean. I glanced over to her and had the desire to pick her up and sit her in my lap but I fought it and tried to occupy my attention to the cone in my hand. That was all good until there was no cone…

"This is going to sound really lame but I've never swum in the sea before or even built a sandcastle. In fact I haven't done anything beach related till now," she speaks shuffling her feet in the sand and staring at me.

"No wonder why you were so excited when you first caught a glimpse of the beach. How about we make a sandcastle since you've never made one before?" She nods eagerly and we commenced our building of the sandcastle. We began to brush the sand of the surface and push it into a lump and there was a second when our hands touched and I looked up at her and she looked up at me and we both smiled. I think I just had a 'moment' with Mariah! Though unfortunately we quickly shrugged it off and focused our attention to the rendering of the sandcastle. Yes its official I want to be more than just friends with Mariah. And it's really annoying. I'm not one who just sits around and wait for them to make a move on me. If I want something I go after it. But in this case Mariah is sorting out her life and I don't want to hurt her or push her away.

I smile as she realises you need wet sand to build a big firm sandcastle. So we slip off our shoes and I roll up my pants above our knees to get some wet sand. That's when we noticed that the last light of day had slipped away and the first star flickered on.

_Starlight, star bright, _

_First star I see tonight,_

_Wish I may, wish I might,_

_Have this wish, I wish tonight._

I recited the nursery rhyme that Mum used to say to me before I went to bed in my mind. I sneak a peek at the beauty wading beside me. The waxing moon emitting a faint glow highlighting her delicate features. Her feline like eyes glowing in the dim night light, her hair dancing with the coastal breeze. I wish, I wish I could work out my feelings for her.

Mariah's POV

I gaze into the night sky and witness one by one the stars light up, their reflections dancing in the ripples of the sea. I wiggle my toes and watch as the sand clouds the unknown dance of the stars.

"I wish I brought my bikinis," I think out loud.

"That doesn't mean you can't go swimming," Tyson responds.

"But my clothes will get soaked," I reason.

"Well take them off," he half jokes, half reasons.

"What skinny dip?" he gives me a funny look as if he swallowed a lemon whole.

"No, I meant in your underwear, but if you really want to…" he suggests. I kind of sensed that he didn't mind at all of the idea of me skinny-dipping. But he is a guy and I did suggest it and I do have a crush on him. "Look if you really want to go for a swim, go in your underwear because they are basically like togs and I'll turn around so I don't see." He proposes.

Let me think about it, I really want to go for a swim even if it is in my underwear and I'm not wearing a thong or anything so it is just like swimming in bikinis. Plus my crush is here. That would equal a definite yes.

"No one will see me will they?" I question in case I run into an embarrassing scenario.

"Nah, the peninsula is pretty much deserted, through the day even."

"What if I drown or a shark attacks me or something?" I whine for the sake of it.

"I'll have to come in and save you," He speaks teasingly.

"But how can you save me if you can't see me?" What happened to the good Mariah??? Okay yes it is official. I'm an evil, scheming hair model.

"How about I go for a dip on my boxers than. And don't worry we won't see anything 'foreign' cause I can't even see my toes through this water."

"And when we undress we can just turn around and dive in and turn around once we're in because we can't see anything. That way it won't be weird." I follow on form his sentence.

"Right," he replies in an agreeable tone. We stole one last glance at each other and proceeded to strip off down to our knickers.


	6. Why I owe Ray big time

TEN REASONS

Chapter 6 - Why I owe Ray big time

Tyson's POV

Right imagine this, you are alone on a beach with your crush, standing backs facing each other, stripping down to your underwear and are about to go for a star lit swim. That is exactly what I; Tyson Granger is doing right now. And as great as it sounds I have this feeling I think of nervousness, kind of like that feeling you have when you're about to do a dare your friends dared you to do.

Mariah's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was stripping down to my pink bra and undies, five metres away from my crush. I smirked as I thought of what Kevin would think if he saw us. Probably not much, he'd most likely faint. I abandoned my clothes and made my way into the ocean without glancing in Tyson's direction. I feel anxious, like some unknown force is testing me. I shiver, from what I cannot be exact. Is it the cool water or the state of my nerves? I can't tell.

Tyson's POV

I paddle in the water and heard her gasp and mutter it's cold. And my inner child took over and ordered me to splash her. Like I said my inner child took over. She shrieked and splashed me back.

"Aw, doesn't the lil kitty like the water," I tease, smirking at the steam radiating from her. And with that comment we unofficially declared war against each other with our weapons being the water.

Mariah's POV

We continued splashing each other for ages, than it went really dark. A cloud had blanketed the moon, forbidding its glow to beam out. I splashed for a little but quickly realised that I was splashing the water itself.

"Ty where are you?" I call, but my call was left unanswered. "Tyson!?! Ahhh!" I scream as I am pulled by my ankles and sink into the ocean. I kick my feet and hit something and air bubbles float up from underneath me and my legs are freed. I smirk knowing sub-consciously I had gotten my revenge on Ty.

I swim up to the surface and wait for him… DUNK!

"That'll teach you for scaring the life out of me!"

Tyson resurfaces for the second time that evening and coughs out the water which he swallowed.

"Did I scare you?" he says innocently, "Oops."

He figures out my answer from my angry silence.

"Oops?" I repeat, cocking one of my eyebrows.

"Is that all you can say for whacking my head?" He says in a mocking tone. Cunning prick he turned the blame on me! Oh well at least I kicked him in the head.

"Oops," I reply, exactly like he did before. He chuckles a bit and I smile. The cloud from the moon blows away and I notice he still has the fluro pink band-aid on his chest. "Why haven't you taken that band-aid off yet? I thought you didn't like pink?" I query as I swim closer and poke his chest.

"Cause it'll hurt," he defends.

"No it won't," I challenge.

"Yes it will,"

"No it won't. I used to wax my legs and the strips are like ten times bigger than a band-aid." I reason.

"Key word, _used to_," he fights back.

"That's because the hair on my legs doesn't grow back anymore," I tease.

"Oh," is all he manages to say. Then we both went silent and I found myself peering into his ruby eyes. My heart raced faster than the speed of light. If I were on a heart beat monitor my heart would be beating so fast it sound like one long beep.

Tyson's POV

My eyes connected with Mariah's. That's when I realised how close our bodies were, but it didn't feel close enough. Our breaths mingled together, dancing in the small gap between us. My eyes flickered momentarily to her luscious strawberry pink lips and than back to those amber eyes. I have to taste those lips, I want to taste them, and I need to taste them. The space were our breaths danced shortened. Each inward breath of hers magnetically pulling me in closer, I closed my eyes as I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against hers. A warm, fuzzy feeling flowed inside of me. Her lips were like candy they tasted sweet.

Mariah's POV

Ty glanced down to my lips then back to my eyes and he started to lean in. He is going to kiss me and then I went all foggy, I couldn't think. My heart skipped a beat as he pressed his lips upon mine. Those view moments were how lips locked were pure bliss. Then he breaks it off all of a sudden. "Mariah, are you sure you want this? I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Yeah," I answer automatically, surprising myself at how much I like Tyson that not a trace of doubt crossed my mind. His lips withered into a small smile and all his previous concerns vanished, evaporated by the air itself. I think I've got my answer. "Besides… I would be blocking if I didn't let you kiss me," I state seductively.

"Then make sure you don't block this," he advises in a husky voice. Once again he leans in and presses his lips against mine, though this time with more passion and much more firmly. His tongue flickered against my lips asking for entry inside. I granted him access and welcomed him with my tongue. His arms snaked around my waist causing all the space between our two bodies to disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened our kiss. Our tongues wrestling each other in a friendly competition fighting for dominance. Unfortunately being humans our lungs scream for air, breaking our kiss.

Tyson's POV

Panting softly she rested her head upon my shoulder and I kissed her crown. She shivered a little form the cool ocean and tightened her grip around me.

"Come on, let's go home before you catch a cold." I suggest and she nods in agreement. I loosen my grip of her and we walk back in silence to the shore. Out of respect I fight my desire to stare at her as her body rose from the water. I turn to my clothes and we dress facing opposite directions.

"You dressed?" I ask once fully clothed.

"Yeah," We both turn to face each other and begin our walk back, hand in hand in utter silence. Both of us reflecting on the events that had occurred in the previous hour. It was pretty much like that on the way home too. Neither of us having any words to speak. I guess we said it best when we said nothing at all. I pulled up in my drive and glanced over to her, she's fast asleep. No wonder why she had nothing to say. I hop out and pick her up gently and tuck her into bed again, like the previous night. Though this time she has a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm not that boring am I? This is the second time I've sent you asleep," I joke to no one in particular. I kiss her forehead and say my goodnights.

Too sleepy to shower, I change into my blue and white-stripped cotton drawstring pyjama pants and lay down on my bed. Suddenly I don't feel tired any more let alone comfortable. I toss and turn and only halt when the sheet restrains me in a straight jacket like manner. I sigh as I untangle myself and plod my way to the deck. I gaze out to the stars they shine like her eyes.

"Can't sleep," I swivel to the familiar voice belonging to a certain pink haired girl who is now dressed in a sleeveless azure blue nightdress that sits just above her knees.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Me too," and she stands next to me and gazes out at the stars.

"Hey Mariah are we girlfriend/boyfriend," I ask. She directs her eyes to meet mine.

"Well that depends," she voices.

"On what?" I query.

"On you."

"I'll take that as a yes," I reply grinning.

She stands on her tippy toes and kisses me on the lips and rips off my band-aid, causing me to flinch from the pain.

"See, it didn't hurt," she teases as she holds up the band-aid and tosses it away, "…much."

Grabbing her wrists and locking them so she can't move my arms; I taunt "That'll stop you from doing anything nasty when we kiss." Once again have a bit of a pash bash. My hands forget about her wrists and rest at the back of her hips drawing her close to my body whilst hers travel up and lie against my chest.

Then the phone rang…

We both heavily sigh.

"Just let it go to the answering machine," I speak huskily, losing myself in her eyes before commencing from where we were interrupted.

"Hi you've called Tyson and I'm not home right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. BEEP "Hey it's me, Emily just calling to remind you to pick Max and me at the Tokyo International Airport tomorrow at 10am at terminal 52. Later!" The familiar clunk of the phone receiver is heard.

"Come on its 11:30 so we better get to bed if we want to get up in the morning." I suggest reluctantly.

"Um Ty my bed is kind of soaked from my clothes," she hints.

"Just as long as you don't think we are taking our relationship to fast or I'm pushing you into anything you don't feel comfortable with," I state making it clear I'll go as slow as she wants. She smiles in acknowledgment but she soon withers her mouth into a smirk.

"What makes you think I want your bed, the couch would be fine." She questions defiantly.

"Oh, like you can resist." I tease, winking at her.

"Sure buddy," she challenges and walks in, settling herself on my couch.

"Night," I drawl mockingly.

"Night," She yawns a melodramatic yawn. I flick off the lights and lie down in my bed, even though I would love to lie and sleep on the couch with Mariah. There was only one thing stopping me and that is not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Beside this king size bed is way comfier and she'll give in eventually. I think…

I stick my hands behind my head and shut my eyes. Boy am I lucky to get with a girl like her. She's so beautiful, stubborn, fiery, confident and competitive. Plus she loves beyblading and the martial arts. How come I didn't notice her earlier? I always am attracted girls with those traits. I feel a peck on my cheek. I lazily open one eye and smirk at the beauty beside me.

"I told you, you couldn't resist me." I compliment myself.

"I'll have to make a note to listen to you more often then," she whispers as she snuggles next to me. I move my hands from my head and curl my arms around her.

"Night Ty," she speaks barely audibly.

"See ya in the morning Mariah," I whisper and with that we fell sound asleep.

10 Reasons why I owe Ray big time…

1. He has saved my but so many times.

2. He has cooked more food for me than most people and kept his complaints to a minimum.

3. He stops me from making a real dick of myself.

4. He gave me Tac, though he might actually owe me for that.

5. For letting me beybattle against Kai in the regional tournament all those years ago.

6. For helping me get over Hilary.

7. For that time I had a huge hang over, no thanks to Hilary and he helped me till I was feeling better.

8. For introducing me to Mariah… actually I think she had to introduce herself but still if she didn't know him we never would have met.

9. For suggest to her to live with me.

10. And most importantly allowing me to get to know the prettiest, nicest girl I've ever met and make her my girl!


	7. Why the unit is absolutely beautiful

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 7 – Why the unit is absolutely beautiful

Yawning I awoke from my slumber to notice Tyson's foot subconsciously rubbing against mine. It was actually rather soothing. I peered up to his face and he slid his nose down my nose as if it was some kind of slippery slide and kissed my lips.

"Morning," he greets happily.

"Good morning," I reply empathising good.

"I think you made Tac jealous," I roll over and sure enough there is a black and white kitty sleeping with its back facing us, "Come on we gotta pack for Maxie's."

"Tell me Ty, what exactly is happening today?" I query.

"We pack, get ready, meet Kai, Hilary, Kenny and Cara at the airport and pick up Max and Emily, drive to the unit and we'll work it out from there."

"And the big party is?"

"Saturday night," he notifies.

"Let's pack then," I agree.

So we packed, showered separately. I changed into a mint green halter and denim shorts and wore my sneakers. I put my hair up into a high pony and put in my silver butterfly clip and matched it with my silver bangle. Ty wore his usual shoes; grey corded pants and a red and whit shirt. After breakfast we popped over to remind the old lady across the road that was trimming the roses yesterday, to feed Tac.

"Okay check if I've forgotten anything," Ty asks.

"Boardies?"

"Check"

"Towel,"

"Check,"

"Sunscreen,"

"Check,"

"Underwear, deodorant, toothbrush,"

"Check times three,"

"Car keys,"

"Err… anti-check?" he replies and scoots back in to get the keys. "Let's go! I can't wait to see Max and Emily!" He cheers.

"Same, it's been about five years since I last saw them. Hey Ty are we going to announce our relationship?" I ask as the thought of telling Max and Emily pops into my head.

"I don't know. To be honest I haven't really thought about it."

"Me too till just now." I state.

"Well Ray probably didn't think that when he said you needed a bed to sleep on that it would be mine."

I giggle a little, "Good point. I don't particularly feel up to it to tell Ray about us. How about we keep us a secret for now?" I propose.

"Yeah. I don't think I could stand Hilary's lectures either about us hooking us so fast. Besides they would probably faint if we broke the news to them," he jokes.

"I'd love to see Kai faint," I declare.

"I'll second that! You wanna learn how to drive a car?" Tyson asks out of the blue.

"That was random,"

"Well do you?"

"Yeah okay. How did you know I couldn't drive?" I query curiously.

"You said so in our acting class,"

"Oh, that's right,"

"Okay then, steering wheel…" he teaches as he points to the steering wheel.

"Duh," I state as I roll my eyes.

"You use the steering wheel to turn the car. You turn it left it goes left…"

"You turn it right it goes right…" I mock.

"Wow Mariah you must be a mind reader!" he jokes. "Accelerator, brake it's pretty obvious what they do." He informs this time more seriously as he points them out. "Hand brake, clutch and gearstick. What you are going to do today is change the gears. My car is a manual, meaning you have to change the gears manually, thus the name. Remember to change the gears you have to have the clutch in. Which I'll be doing. Now this is a five speed manual therefore it has five gears and if you look closely you'll see there are little numbers and a weird, wonky looking Nazi symbol on it, showing where you have to move the gearstick to achieve the desired gear. Grip your hand on it." He instructs.

I take hold of the gear stick and he places his hand on top of mine.

"Neutral is the horizontal line, meaning it's not driving or parked either. So if we didn't have the handbrake on and we were on a slope we'd be rolling down it much like a skateboard." He speaks as he tightens his hold of my hand on the gearstick and shifts it into neutral. I feel the car's engine move a little from underneath me and the car rolls slowly down the driveway. I panic, just a little and Tyson quickly puts the handbrake on. Once I had settled down he went through the other gears and explains when you have to change the gears.

"Now that you know all about the gears I'll entrust you in changing the gears," he entrusts and removes his hand from mine and starts the car. My eyes suddenly feel like they were too big for my eye sockets. I also did my best ever impression that I saw a real ghost.

"Pardon?" I squeak.

"Only joking, but you will be helping me to change the gears though I'll have my hand on yours to guide you," he explains as he puts in the clutch and helps me to move the gear into the right slot. I probably would have been all flustered and romantic about it if I wasn't concentrating so hard on working out when I should change the gears. I felt something like pride swell up in me each time I changed the gears with Ty's help. In our village it was frowned upon if a woman drove. It was expected for our arranged husbands to take us for Sunday drives. I can't believe they even let me beyblade! But I will admit that I was good.

We arrived at the airport with fifteen minutes to spare. We kissed in the parking lot knowing that since we had decided to keep our relationship silent we wouldn't be able to till the weekend was over.

"What terminal are they boarding at?" I ask so I can help Ty find it in this busy airport.

"Fifty-two," he replies. We soon find it, thanks to me, and we also find a man with two toned hair and a brunette lady, Kai and Hilary. Kai wore black leather shoes, crisply ironed black pants, and an untucked long sleeve pale blue shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned. His eyes were hidden behind black Matrix style sunglasses. Hilary wore some straw like wedges on her feet that looked very beachy, a white mini skirt and a lilac ¾ sleeved blouse buttoned up to show some slight cleavage. Her hair still flicked out as it always did but now it had a pair of rimless sunnies with the lens tinted like a sunset upon it. Her ears were pierced and large silver hoops dangled from her earlobes. I shake my head in disbelief remembering that these two are actually a couple.

"Your not late for once Tyson, quick take a photo," Kai stated more than greeted as he puts his sunnies on his head.

"And hello to you too Kai," Tyson commented.

"Mariah? Wow I didn't expect to see you here! How has life been treating you?" Hilary welcomes warmly.

"Really good just recently," I reply and I see Tyson smirk, "and yourself?"

"Pretty good actually. I just won my last case," she half brags.

"Long time no see," Kai spoke.

"Tell me about it," I reply. Kai apparently secretly respected me since I was an orphan too with no family. Well that's what Ray said awhile ago. "Wish I could say the same for Tyson…" he mumbled. "I thought Ray said he wasn't flying over till tomorrow?" Kai queried.

"Oh, I flew over by myself."

"Why didn't Ray fly over with you?" he pushes. Ty notices how uncomfortable I am and tries to end it.

"Long story…" he cuts in.

"Shorten it," he speaks rather demandingly.

I sigh and spill out my whole story, unshortened. Kai appears to be like he always was but I could tell he was listening intently. Hilary was rational and sympathetic towards the situation.

"I'm not sure about the Chinese laws but in Japan you can't be forced into marriage without your consent, So since you are currently residing in Japan I think you are safe." Hilary informs.

"Thanks Hilary," I reply gratefully.

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"Hey guys!" Kenny addresses along with Caramel.

"Sorry we were late but we just had to check out all the duty free," Cara apologises. "Lookies! Red Door, twenty percent off!" She beams holding up a box of Elizabeth Arden's Red Door.

"You're not, the plane hasn't even…"

"Flight 117 from America, New York has just landed," an overhead speaker updates, interrupting Tyson. We all gather around the terminal entrance and waited patiently, except Tyson, for them to walk out. Ironically they were the last ones out but that might have been because Max was wearing a blindfold. Max was being lead out by Emily who no longer wore glasses and had grown her hair longer and a lady with blonde hair. Emily signalled to us to be quiet and brought Max over. She than counted down with her fingers.

3,

2,

1…

"SURPRISE!" We all shout minus Kai but he was at least smiling as the blonde lady removed the black blind fold. He blinked a couple of times because he was either adjusting his eyes to the light or he was totally surprised. Or perhaps even both.

"Wow…" Max finally managed to mouth, smiling his head off. "But my birthday isn't until tomorrow?" he wonders out loud.

"Maxie that's only the first surprise on your birthday long weekend," Emily hints.

"Really? Man it's great to see all you guys again!" he beamed, hugging us in turns including a reluctant Kai.

"Us too," agreed Hilary.

"Come on Max! We have a busy day ahead of us," Emily insisted, with Max still in a state of bewilderment and glee.

We departed from the airport noisily and split up into our designated cars. Kai and Hilary in his sports car, Max, Tyson, Emily and I in Tyson's bug and Cara, Kenny and Lora, the blonde lady who I was introduced to earlier as Max's cousin, went in Kenny's car. We just managed to squeeze their luggage in the boot. Max and Ty sat in the front leaving us giggling girls the back.

Tyson's POV

Ironically Kai and I had lined up our cars at the traffics light as if we were going to drag! And we did it all 'unpurposely' as if we weren't going to race. Kai reeved his black 550 Maranello Ferrari, with blue flames decal smirking at me. I too let my little bug to some talking giving him the victory sign back,

"Not again Tyson, last time you and Kai raced you both ended up with a five hundred dollar fine and that was just a warning," Emily warns much like a mother.

"I know, but this is my home town and I have the home town advantage," I point out. "Besides it's like a tradition!"

"You're impossible," Emily exhales noisily.

My Linkin Park, Numb ring tone blasts.

"Hello," I greet.

"Ty its Kenny. I'm making a detour to pick Rosemary up so I'll meet up with you later… and don't drag Kai! Remember what happened last time! You both ended up with a five hundred dollar fine!" the Chief advises.

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh as I hang up only to reeve my beetle, anticipating the green light.

Red, red, red, GREEN!

Kai and I both slam our foot on the accelerator. Since a Ferrari is way faster than a VW beetle, Kai sprints out in front of me but like I said I have the home town advantage. I duck down one of the empty side streets to avoid the highway.

We all, including Emily piss ourselves laughing when we hear on the radio that the southbound lane on the freeway is expecting delays which was exactly the road Kai would be on.

"I didn't realise you enjoyed illegal car racing so much Emily?" I tease.

"I don't, I was just imagining Kai's face," the orange haired lady replied and we all laughed harder than before. I snuck a peek at Mariah through the side mirrors and caught her eye and we smiled. When they were lining up for looks, Mariah must have been first in line.

"So how long have you and Max been together," Mariah asks as we break eye contact.

"When I started wearing contacts, so three years ago when I was nineteen,"

"Yeah I was wondering what happen to your glasses," she replies.

"Steve happened,"

"Oh?" Mariah asks wanting to hear more.

"We were playing football and he tackled me, smashing my glasses." Emily recounts.

Flash back – Emily's POV

This was the eighth time that one of my All Star team mates had smashed my glasses playing sport. I sighed as I looked down at the packet of contacts; poking myself in the eye wasn't exactly my idea of fun. I took out one of my contacts and placed it on the end of my finger. I honestly tried to stick the blasted thing in but every time I'd go anywhere near my eye I couldn't stop blinking and my eyes would water. I was never good with eye drops either. After at least one hundred attempts of trying to get the blasted thing in, I stamped my feet and had a bit of a whine, like a spoilt child being told no.

"What's wrong? Did you try using liquid eyeliner and screw it up?" I hear a familiar blonde's voice.

"No worse Max. I'm trying to put these contacts in," I groan.

"No luck hey? Okay lie down," he instructs. I do as he asks and lie down on the cold tiles. "Good now stare up at the ceiling."

Being the genius I am, one would think I would have figured out what he was trying to do earlier.

"You're not going to…"

"You trust me?" he cuts me off.

"Err… no," I sheepishly reply. As I go to sit up, you know what he does? He sits on me.

"Too bad…" he smirks. I squirm around trying to free myself but that Max is heavier than he looks.

"You're truly are evil," I state sharply. He blinks in a true blonde manner.

"No one's ever called me evil before. That just might take some time to get use to. Oh well I'll just pass the time sitting on you stomach…" he sighs, crossing his arms.

Than a wicked thought crosses my mind. I'll pinch him.

"Ow," he cries out in pain rubbing his thigh. "I'm evil? I think you are the one who is evil," he comments grabbing my wrists and locking my arms up.

Okay that definitely did not work. And that's when I notice the awkward position we were in.

"Um Max, I might not be wearing my glasses but I can see that if someone walks in what exactly is going to go through their head."

"Well the sooner we get those contacts in, the sooner I can get off you. So are you going to let me help you?"

"No," I bite back and then he puts on that sad puppy dog look.

"Oh, okay." So I changed my mind. He let's go of my wrists and sticks the contact on his finger.

"Look up at the ceiling and make those eyes go all wide," he informs. "Michael just flashed the president!" he cheers making my eyes go wide and he sticks the contact in. "that definitely made your eyes go wide," he comments.

I blink a couple of times and feel all dizzy cause I could only see clearly out of one eye and not the other. My eye goes all watery.

"Did I hurt you?" Max asks hastily.

"No, I'm just not used to it," I reply. "You better get the other one in quick before I bring on the full water works." He nods and gets the remaining contact prepared. He places his hand firmly on my cheek and holds my eyelids open.

"On three, 1, 2…" he counts down and on two he pops it in.

I blink heaps again and my eyes go all watery. Max gets the hem of his shirt and wipes them dry. "They're in!" I cheer.

"So you trust me now?" he questions.

"Yeah, I always have. I'm just really protective of my eyes," I answer. "You forgot how to count to three!" I giggle.

"Hey you were anticipating three!" he defends.

"Can't count! Here I'll teach you 1… 2… 3…" I chime.

"Whatever!" He grabs a sponge and chucks it at my face. "Just remember I decide when I'm done sitting on you," he reminds. We sit there for ages in silence. Luckily no one at the BBA centre wanted to use the bathroom, but that was probably because it was 11pm and they had gone home long ago.

"So what's the weather meant to be like tomorrow," I speak finally breaking the silence. He just cracks up laughing and finally gets off me.

"Come on let's get out of here," he suggests offering me a hand up. I accept his gesture only for me to fall down and bring him with me.

"Shit! My legs have gone dead," I curse at myself. I notice that Max has fallen straight on top of me. God, does he have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They're swirls of blue and aqua. They sparkle too, like some rare gem.

He must have been thinking something along the lines of what I was thinking because then we kissed. Somehow I forgot about my dead legs.

We never did get home that night…

Mariah's POV

I don't know how many times Ty and I eyed each other through the side mirror but you think it would be enough for either Emily or Max to notice, but they didn't. Emily was busy with her thoughts and Max and Tyson were talking about the latest beyblade technology. I just sat there humming songs from the radio contently.

"HIWATARI!" Tyson bursts out. The cars were lined up at opposite ends of the street like in the movies.

"Only Tyson and Kai," Emily sighs deeply, shaking her head. "Oh and let me guess, the unit is in the middle of the street, right!"

"Actually it's one block closer to us Em," Ty states and Em just sighs.

Once again they both slam their foot on the accelerator. Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better cause since Ty had the smaller car it was easier to park. Ty then bolts up to the unit and I swear I hear him cheer, "I beat you Kai!"

Kai then comes over and tosses the keys and catches them. "No he hasn't, I've got the keys." And he makes his way to the unit.

We all laugh as we hear Ty and Kai arguing over who one the 'race'.

The remaining four of us all carry the luggage only to be told after ten flights of stairs by Kai that there was an elevator…

Ten Reasons why the unit is absolutely beautiful…

1. Kai owns it

2. Caramel helped design it; boy is she good at designing

3. It's a penthouse, housing the two top floors and the roof

4. There is a pool, spa, sauna and barbeque on the roof

5. The fridge has one of those ice machine things

6. It's across the road from the beach! Can you imagine the views!

7. It's got five bedrooms each with a bathroom and a wardrobe. There's also a separate bathroom

8. He has a widescreen with surround sound, DVD player, the works!

9. He has a mini gym with a beyblade dish

10. He has a private elevator!


	8. Why not to make Aneki laugh

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 8 - Why not to make Aneki laugh

Not one second after we had finished our perve of the penthouse and shown our rooms, the elevator chimed indicating someone had arrived. Max and Tyson eyed each other momentarily before racing down the hall to be the first to greet the visitors. Luckily Kai was stationed on the lower floor, otherwise he probably would have come after them with a steak knife. Hil, Em and I sighed stridently as we stepped over the tangle heap also known as Max and Tyson to greet the new comers.

"Wrong floor?" queries a familiar tanned skin bluenette woman as she glanced at the scramble on the floor.

"Aneki?" I state raising an eyebrow. Next to her patiently stood Kenny, Caramel, Rosemary and Lora.

"Hi Mariah," she greets.

"Um no offence, but why are you here?" I ponder out loud somewhat lamely.

"Oh, I was at Rosie's helping her go over some of the acting techniques we learnt and lost track of time and they all arrived to pick her up for the party. Turns out it's a very small world and that Lora, a friend of mine from the American Women's soccer team is Max's cousin…," Aneki explained bluntly.

"Where is she going to sleep?" A voice questions from behind us, belonging to none other than Kai, obviously pissed off from not knowing there was going to be an extra guest.

"She can share my room!" Lor solves happily as if there was no problem to begin with.

"Then where will Mariah sleep?" he asks with the same tone of voice as before.

"Um… I'll sleep on the couch," Aneki offers. Kai's usually expressionless eyes clearly read in bold highlighted letters, '_you will?_'

"Don't worry about it, I'll share with Tyson," I deal, smiling inwardly at my genius. Watch out Bill Gates! Kai's eyes still wore that look only now Max, Kenny and the girls had joined the club. "I've basically lived with him for the last week in the same house, so sharing a room for two nights won't kill me," I reassure.

"It probably will…" I faintly hear Em mumble. I, ignoring it, carry on.

"Is it okay with you Tyson?"

"As long as you don't snore, steal the blanket or kick in your sleep its cool," he jokes.

"Tyson you do all of those," Hilary snaps, triggering the others into a fit of laughter excluding Kai of course.

"Yeah try and imagine two of me trying to share a bed," he reasons seriously.

"We pray everyday that never happens, Ty," laughs Max.

"It's settle then, Tyson and Mariah will share a room." Kai concludes with a tone of finality in his voice.

I gather my stuff and transfer it to Ty's room with his help.

"Good one Mariah, good one," he compliments, kissing my cheek before exiting the room.

"Thank you," I beam.

Tyson's POV

Lunch time had finally struck. Mariah, Lor and Rosemary were making lunch; Hilary was hunting for the salad bowl which I had hid in the freezer unknown to the others but Aneki. Kai was fetching some drinks from the bar fridge, Kenny and Cara were snuggling on the balcony and Aneki and I were suppressing our giggles whilst trying to figure out what to do so we retreated to sitting there and looking pretty. By god we were doing a pretty good job too.

Eventually the aromas of the food lured me to attempt to snatch only one mere micro size piece of cheese and Lor snapped my fingers with the tongs.

"Lor this works better," Hilary informs pulling out a rather painful looking hammer used to flatten meat. _Mummy?_

Kai re-enters the modern hi-tech kitchen both hands bearing two vodka cruisers and glances over to the cooks, me and back over to the cooks. "The knifes are in the second drawer." He threats scathingly.

"Okay I get it don't touch the food," I exhaust rather cheesed off. No pun intended of course.

"Right!" Lor and Mariah chimed in unison.

"Er… Hilary, I think I found the salad bowl…" Rosemary voiced rather worriedly. Aneki and I collapse to the ground in laughter leaving the others to raising their eyebrows at us.

Finally lunch arrived! It was a cold meat buffet. With chicken, ham and some seafood as well as a heap of crisp salads. They all chatted about the good old days, beyblading (I mumbled through my gob full of food that I was the best and currently world champ) and high schools, jobs etc. Not a second after we had finished washing the dishes Michael, Eddy, Steve and Allan popped around, talk about perfect timing. Their plane had arrived an hour ago and they had booked a unit, two streets down for the weekend. After half an hour of debating on what we should do with the remainder of our afternoon the majority of us decided on the beach. Mariah looked like all her Christmases had come at once. Correction, I think they have.

We all changed and strutted our way down to the vacant beach as it was still a work day for most people. Scampering to our chose 'base camp' we hastily planted our towels down and relieved our feet from the scorching sand. Eddy stabbed the blue and white stripped beach umbrella into the golden sand and our towel island was complete. We all then drown ourselves in sunscreen excluding Eddy who is teasing Michael about his fair skin and Max and Emily who were expressing their artistic flair, drawing smiley faces on each others backs. Once it all soaked in Mariah darted across the sand straight into the deep blue sea.

"She must really love the beach," Allan concocts.

"You have no idea," I reply thinking back to the other day…

"Are you guys lizards or something and spend all your free time basking in the sun or are you going to hop in?" Mariah yells standing up in the surf. The sun glowing of her absolutely saturated body which might I add isn't a bad look on her at all. I heard Kai mumble a yeah and Cara 'that's me to a tee!'

"I would but I don't wanna have my feet amputated!" Lor whined in a rather stuck up manner.

"And up we go!" Michael cheers as he scoops the blonde up in his arms and daringly sprints across the sand. Murmurs of 'ooh, looks like Mikey likes somebody,' fluttered in the faint breeze. Than my evil side kicks in…

"Oh they're asking for it," I intrigue the towel islanders rather slyly before I bolt off after them. As soon as I caught up to them I gave Michael one big heave and they toppled over heels over head into the Pacific ocean. Shooting off down the shoreline to avoid revenge, the towel islanders' laughs fading as I made distance between myself and the unofficial couple.

"TYSON!" Lor and Michael cry in a war like tone. I'm so dead.

I dive into the ocean and double round to meet them; luckily the current was on my side. Unfortunately Mikey spotted me and relived WWF. Some how Lor ended up on his shoulders brutally attacking me and soon Mariah was upon mine in some kind of tag team rumble. Cat calls from the towel islanders hollered how much our pairings made perfect couples. Aneki was already shot gunning being Lor and Michael's maid of honour… we however being to pre-occupied in our skirmish left their comments ignored. Max, Em, Aneki and Allan made their way over and ganged up on us. Michael and Lor teamed up on us and World War Three literally broke out.

"Aw man I'm stuffed," I panted heavily, lying down on the now not so hot sand.

"Sand castles anyone?" Lor offered as if she was taking our order.

So we made sand castles; Michael thought it would be hilarious if he smashed my castle. So I demolished his. So he pegged a sand ball hitting me smack bang on my nose. Damn baseball pitchers!

"Falcon!" Eddy chorused with a hell of a lot of volume. Hilary almost wet herself laughing and toppled over the beach umbrella in her epileptic fit. So I threw a sand ball at her. Yes I pick on the weak…

"GRANGER!" Kai bellowed his eyes on fire. Oh that's right the over protective boyfriend, forgot about that.

That's when I realised I hit Kai instead of Hilary…Fuck, I really should have written out my will…

I did the only thing one could do when Kai was angry. Unfortunately I didn't have a gun… So I piss bolted. Amen I'm a good running, Regional Champ in high school in fact. I dived into the shelter of the sea and when surfaced saw Lor curse loudly and violently as a sunscreen bottle whammed her in the… er… chest… I thought it was impossible to top Kai's death stare but dude she came close to it. She than pegged it back missed Kai by like 8 metres and whammed Rosemary in the back of the head.

We all froze. If we were playing statues none of us would be tapped on the shoulder and told to leave the game. Hitting Rosie was like farting in front of the Queen; it should never be done and the culprit shunned for the rest of his/her life and forced to live a life of exile in Norway and hunt fish for a living. Rosie's just too sweet. Hope you like catching fish Lor.

"I'm so sorry Rose. Are you alright? I was aiming for Kai and I just have the worst aim ever. I didn't hurt you did I? I'll get some ice…" Lor rambled like some old grandma.

"Lor, I'm fine," she voiced softly lifting her head up to face Lora.

"I saw a corner shop not to far from here on the drive up. I'll just go – you're fine?' it finally hit her, no not the sunscreen bottle, Rose's words.

"Yeah," Rose smiles sweetly.

From then on we were heaps more cautious, like babies wrapped in bubble wrap. All fat and made popping noises when we sat down. Well not exactly…. Yet even without our vicious ways the day still went a blink of an eye, the beach, dinner, seconds, thirds, I've actually lost count on how many helpings, dessert, dessert seconds, the spa and pool and bed.

Mariah's POV

Ty eyed me as he departed to bed; reading his mind I stayed up, chatting to Aneki, to avoid any 'conspiracies' about Tyson and I. Em and Max informed us they were leaving to bed to get some cough rest. Apparently Hilary and Kai and Kenny and Cara used the same excuse too. Earlier I plummeted the others with the sole question of how Kai and Hilary got together. Allan hypothesised that their annoyance of Tyson brought them together but the true answer still remains a mystery. Lor and Rose went to bed when Michael, Allan, Steve and Eddy left, which was my bluenette friend and mine's current topic of discussion.

"Did you see how fondly Michael and Lor were looking at each other before he left?" Aneki stated excitedly.

"Un huh! Some serious eye candy was going on between those two," I giggle.

"And at the beach," she drawls out. "Speaking of the beach, you and Tyson seemed to be kind of cosy…" she whispers lowly.

"We did?" I question as if this was fresh news to my ears.

"Put it this way, you two ganged up against Michael and Lor in the surf… _and_ when we were playing tiggy in the pool… _and,_ he let you have the last slice of caramel cheese cake." She spoke has if presenting her evidence before a court.

"Aneki can you keep a secret?" I whisper curiously so it is barely audible for no sensitive ears to hear. She nods both eagerly yet offended at my doubt.

"Tyson and I are getting married next Thursday in Las Vegas," I joke.

"I thought you were going to say you liked him, bitch!" she yells, whacking me with a cushion.

"Shut it!" I grit through my closed teeth, gagging her with the avocado green cushion, "the others are asleep!"

"They're '_asleep',_" she corrects as she eyes me, "particularly Emily and Max…" and we both burst out in a fit of giggles. I calm down but Aneki, she just can't stop giggling.

"Chicken," I randomly speak innocently and she laughs even harder.

"Shower," I continue.

"Marigold, Carpet, Porcupine, bat winged, door knob headed, bubblegum bum wombat." Tears stream down her face and her ribs look like they are going to crack any minute. I fall silent the room echoing with laughter giving up my charade.

"Look just breath," I groan, over my little game and she falls off the sofa and onto the floor, her face turning purple.

"Right don't breath die," I mutter sarcastically and she rolls on her back much like a beetle stuck on its back legs flying everywhere and coughs every now and then as she struggles to breath. Lor and Rosemary walk out, lured by the noise.

"What the hell is so fun – gosh Aneki your face looks like an eggplant," Lor exclaims recklessly. Aneki with one big laugh rolls over and bangs her fists into the floor.

"What happened?" Rosemary ponders out loud curiously.

"I said chicken and sentenced her to an endless eternity of laughter," I explain. Actually her laughter reminds me of Hilary this afternoon when Tyson got falconed.

"_Chicken?_" she repeats astonished at why the bluenette rolling on the floor found this hilarious. Aneki laughs even louder, her tears glistening her entire face as a result of rolling down on the floor.

"I'm going to get my camera," Lor gloats.

Ten seconds later Lor is back and trying to get a descent picture, wasting almost a whole film, no thanks to Aneki's steam roller impressions all over the floor. Rose and I pinned her to the ground successfully. Her hair had fallen out from its pony and strewn all over her face. I hurriedly brushed aside the soggy hair drenched from her tears.

"Say Fuji!" Lor quoted the well known ad sending Aneki into another psychotic fit of laughter. With all of the film used the three of us sat there waiting patiently for my model friend to shut up but it seemed every time her eyes caught a glimpse of us she would start giggling.

Ten Reasons why not to make Aneki laugh

1. She never stops

2. It'll be the cause of her death one day

3. It does nothing for her complexion

4. It totally messes up her hair which isn't good for an aspiring hair model

5. It gives all personnel within a twenty metre diameter of her a killer headache

6. She loses control of everything like some drunk

7. She'll break her rib cage

8. Not to mention any furniture in the surrounding area which is why we have propped cushions all around her. Praise fort Aneki!

9. You can't talk to her! One word and you bury her deeper inside the grave of endless laughter

10. There is no cure for it. I repeat NO CURE!

"Oh I give up! I'm going to bed," I announced bored with Aneki's endless laughter.

"Night," Lor and Rose reply. Aneki struggles to say good night but ends up sounding like some broken record player and sends herself back into the land of giggles.

I enter my bedroom careful to lock the door and snuggle next to Tyson, to lazy to change my clothes. That boy is really rubbing off on me laziness, carefree, childlike. He makes me forget about all my worries like some drug and it's addictive too. Oh well at least I don't eat like him.

"What was all that racket?" he yawned as he drew me closer.

"Aneki," I sigh hopelessly.

"I thought it was a blubbering hippopotamus," he speaks sleepily.

"Don't tell her that," I faintly giggle. "Or she'll never stop laughing."

"You know Ray arrives tomorrow," he reminds, his voice now more awake.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"You're not completely over him yet, are you?" He questions, his finger tracing my hair line at the back of my head.

"No Ty I am. Its just he just hurt me, not intently but still hurt me," I whisper.

"The only thing that can heal that is time," he advises.

"I know Ty," I quietly reply. We go silent, he plays with my hair twisting it around his fingers, braiding and upbraiding it. It's rather soothing. "You know what I like most about you Ty?" I voice.

"Mmm what?" he ponders curiously.

"You're so wonderful…"

Tyson's POV

And in like some soap opera she fell asleep. Typical I mutter, I kiss her forehead and tighten my embrace around her fine frame, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Why life is like a soap opera, Part I

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 9 - Why life is like a soap opera - Part I

The morning passed rapidly compared to the soft, light breeze. The Max party goers and I, excluding the birthday boy himself and Emily, were residing in a well earned nap, exhausted from the mornings activities. Water skiing, sailing (Steve received a really nasty bang when he forgot to duck underneath the sails 'boom bar' when we were changing direction), beach footy and beach volleyball. Max and Emily however were for the next three hours on a lunch and cruise tour boat which toured some kind of whales' breeding grounds, lucky sods. Yawning with the yearn to stay right where I am and drift right back to sleep, I reluctantly wriggled out of Ty's snug embrace remembering my promise to help Hilary set up.

"Help has arrived," I slurred sleepily as I entered the lounge.

"Great," she sings cheerily. "You can start hanging this up," the brunette informed pointing to a silver banner.

"Happy 22nd Birthday Max," I read monotonously out loud with slumber still present in my voice.

"Yeah the poor guy was sick with the flu last year so he didn't get to have a 21st party," she pitied sympathetically taking my statement as a question.

"Hey Hilsie, where'd ya want us to dump these?" Michael hollered with a whole lot of volume, trailed closely by the noisy Allan, Eddy and Steve all bearing helium gas bottles in their arms.

"There," she instructed, pointing to the vacant area on the wooden floor; wincing at the word dump and the noise, familiarly sounding like someone bumping into the wall with a gas bottle. Though un-characteristically leaving the comment and bump unnoticed she continued. "There's balloons on the coffee table if you want to start blowing them up," she hinted in hopes that this would prevent them from causing further chaos.

"Balloons?" Kai sighed obviously annoyed as he entered the room. I don't think the balloons however were the reason of annoyance in Kai's voice as he glanced at the walls, scouring for a dint. By the looks of it, the bang had woken the bluenette up.

"You know Max," Hilary sighed, glancing at Eddy who had managed to blow up a balloon inside out revealing a rather dull patchy pink balloon.

"Yeah, Technicolor hippie," he muttered, eyeing Eddy's balloon with an obvious death glare.

"Speaking of colour how about we get Cara to redecorate the unit with bright bold pinks to brighten the place up a bit instead of these bleak colours." Ty joked, entering the room not as grumpily or annoyed as Kai at being woken up; as he grabbed a teal coloured cushion and headed for the bin.

"Nah red, it's more masculine," Michael voiced in a knowing voice.

"How about Blue-ew," sung Steve rather highly.

"Mellow Yellow," debated Eddy in a cool rapper's tone.

"Hey what's wrong with Pink," I demand tugging at my hair, receiving an aggravated glower from Kai.

"Yellow Fella," Eddy bit back.

"Think Pink," I snap, clicking my fingers twice.

"Only you would say that, Mariah," an unrecognisable yet familiar voice spoke.

Kevin. Holy shit! Oh my god what the fuck is he doing here!

Kevin can't be here, he can't find me. Not now, I have Tyson. We're together. I can't lose Ty. I subconsciously clutch just above my breast as my heart, throbbing, threatens to break into two at the thought of just losing Ty. I can't let Kevin take me away from him, from my new life. I won't let him. Ty won't let him. Neither will Kai, Hilary, Aneki or any of the others. A new found courage wells in my throat, regaining my ability of speech.

"Kevin?" I voice. All, minus the American guys, froze already knowing my situation concerning a certain emerald locked man.

"Nah, the boogie man," the voice mocked sarcastically. It's him alright. Why in hell is he trying to be funny at a time like this? Is this some game to him? And I suppose I am the prize? My stomach sickens at the thought. How did my life just suddenly transform into a soap opera? No a nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson growled murderously as venom tripped from each word he released. The others froze gazing blankly as if watching a beyblade match and the opponent's beyblade vanished into thin air.

"I was invited," he speaks as it is as obvious as the sun will rise tomorrow yet taken back from Ty's words.

"Ray said you weren't coming," I state hastily as if looking for Ray's reassurance.

"I never said that." he pondered curiously, averting his gaze to the floor. His face strewed up, resembling a two year old trying to figure out one plus one, taking me by surprise. What does he mean by that? Did Ray lie to me? Or is Kevin lying to me? And if he did lie, why would Ray do that? And why isn't Kevin pissed at me? Ray told me he has been searching for me. Or was he lying about that too?

Kevin's POV

My calculating face appeared to have reflected on Mariah's, whose eyes were void, lost in her own inner thoughts and conflicts. It startled me to see her like this. I had never seen her looked so worried, hurt and lost before. Except for when Ray ran away and ditched us all those years ago. It puzzled me how my only female team mate from my childhood team constantly gave everything for him yet received nothing but pain in return. Hadn't she realised that he was the root of her misery. Though I suppose a root is hidden beneath the ground and he always concealed his true emotions and feelings. But then again he never knew how he crushed her heart. He had no knowledge of how she cried every night, those tears being the last thing she stored away her heart every night before her restless slumber.

Only I ever noticed. Lee was too wrapped up in his own frustration when Ray abandoned us. Gary did what he always did swallowing every once of emotion in comfort foods. I? I, was young, immature, I let loose my anger on others through my pranks, taunts and teasing. It satisfied me every time I made someone feel just remotely how I felt. I should have comforted her, but let's be blunt, I certainly lacked skills in that department. I still am deficient in those skills. When Lee died I couldn't even look her straight in the eye, they resembled his so much. I raised my head, my eyes connecting with hers. They still look like Lee's but softer, more feminie, though they bear the emotions of confusion and hurt within their amber pools. Mariah I never wanted to marry you nor force you into anything you didn't want. I think you know this though and you're not so upset at me but at Ray.

"Mariah, I think we need to talk."

Mariah's POV

I guide my eyes to Tyson and he nods understandingly, somehow realising I need to do this. Looking back to Kevin I nod once, unsurely. For some reason I know I have to do this. Woman's intuition.

"I'll be back in awhile," I inform solemnly departing, in silence, with Kevin. Tyson chucks me his mobile in case I run into trouble. Delaying our conversation I lead him down the steps, knowing with each step I took led me to knowing whether Ray was lying or not. I always admired Ray and by taking the stairs I felt I was defending his innocence and delaying the hearing. The thing about stairs though, is they end.

"Mariah? Why did you run away?" he questions, interrupting the silence. His eyes still glued to the sand as we made our way up the coastline.

I sighed deeply, I thought this was obvious. "I didn't want to marry you." I mouth softly.

"I know that," he sighs, "but I know that's not the main reason." He argues, staring directly in my eyes.

"Really?" I query incredulously.

"I know it was Ray," he illuminates.

"Care to elaborate?" I reply shaking my head in disbelief.

"I know as well as you that you didn't want to marry me and I think you had a fair idea that the feelings were mutual, but I also know that you no longer cared what the village thought of you and their ways, as long as you had Ray. Besides the worst they could do is disown you and you wouldn't have cared as long as Ray went with you. But he didn't want to go with you; he wanted to be with Meyong. I think the real reason is that you wanted to avoid him. That's why you ran away and you used me not wanting to marry you as an excuse. Am I right?"

Blood boiled inside me. Who did he think he was to assume my motives? He had no idea of how I felt; I never expressed my feelings with him, let alone one's on this magnitude.

"Listen Kevin I don't think you've heard the true story," I spit furiously. "Okay I loved him! I FUCKING LOVED HIM! Do you know how many years I spent dotting over him? How he broke my heart when he left! ABANDONED US! How he promised he'd make things right and never hurt me again! Well he broke it! Absolutely SMASHED that promise!"

Tears prickled my eyes. He had no idea how I felt and he had no right assuming my emotions and objectives. It's about time he figured out how I really felt. Oh I'll let him know all right. I'll tell him.

"When he was hospitalised by Bryan, he told me that he loved me and promised that he would make things right and never hurt me again! Years later, when Lee passed away it all changed, more specifically _he _changed. He took on Lee's role not only as future village leader but he kind of became Lee and started treating me as if I was his little sister not a girlfriend. Yeah I still clung onto him; he was all I had left with my family gone. I had you and Gary but I always told him how I felt, I relied on him. Reliable Ray. I was really close with him; I mean we were meant to be getting married. Then he changed, he forgot about me, left me, abandoned me, hurt me again! And he promised! All for _her_. All for _Meyong_. Everyone was against me. THE WHOLE FUCKING ENTIRE VILLAGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I pause collecting myself and attempting to dry my eyes.

"Then Ray helped me out. I didn't see it coming. I was blinded by my pain. I realised he did care for me still and I could rely on him but never would I have his love, only the love of a brother not a husband. I accepted my feelings and with his aid flew over here where he arranged with Tyson that I could live with him. And that's the story." I finished somewhat lamely, exhausted from my previous out bursts. Tears once again spilled from my eyes, splattering my cheeks.

"Ray helped you runaway?" he replied in utter disbelief.

"Yeah he paid for my ticket and arranged for me to stay at Ty's," I informed in a soft drawling voice, it being worn dry from my previous out burst.

"I didn't know." He stated bluntly. "I didn't know that Ray helped you run away. I thought…"

"You thought that I ran away because of him and blamed it on our engagement to cover it up," I interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he apologised quietly.

"What for?" I pondered out loud wanting to hear why he thought I ran away because of Ray.

"For everything!' he blurts out, "I should have talked to you but I never was one for expressing my feelings through words," he informed in a state of regret. His voice almost willing a genie to pop up and turn back time.

"Yeah?" I press on.

"I always took my feelings out on others. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel bad. I never did want to marry you. You were always kind of like a big sister and I don't really like dating girls who are taller than me," he joked lightly. "You were always telling me to stay out of trouble and getting up me when I did. And Meyong? Well you could say she's a bitch. Takes after her mother." I nodded in agreement. "You know that before Lee died she was meant to marry him, right?" I nodded again pondering where this was leading. "And then Meyong was arranged to marry me. Put it this way, Jan and Meyong weren't to happy about this as Meyong was no longer engaged to the future village leader and you were now because Ray had been crowned the title.

"That bitch!" I protest. That's why Jan arranged all the marriage swapping.

"_Bitches, _as you'll see. When her husband died and my mum died from SARS she used this to her advantage. She bonded with Dad over their tragedy, manipulated dad's feelings and eventually they were married. I never got the chance to warn him, she was glued by his left hip. Finally I managed to shoo Jan away by setting her prize cow loose. I tried to warn him, show him my point of view but he blamed it on that I felt that he was forgetting Mum by marrying Jan and I was upset about it. Later on that night Dad brought it up with Jan and she grew more lies to dad's hypothesis, exclaiming I was worried about marrying Meyong as we were practically brother and sister now. So the next morning they marched off to the village leader stated their concerns and the marriage couples were swapped."

"But Ray wouldn't just fall for Meyong?" I stated sceptically.

"Like mother, like daughter. While Jan was brainwashing Dad, Meyong was brainwashing Ray. I'll beat ya she rather fancied bearing the title of village leader's wife. You said it yourself when Lee died Ray treated you more as a sister. I noticed that whenever Ray looked at you it hurt him. You reminded him of Lee, his deceased best friend. So when Meyong offered her 'sympathy' he latched onto her to suppress his grief towards Lee and became acquainted with her from then on." He finished.

We pressed on in peace. Dwelling on our new information. Suddenly he spoke again. "So if you didn't run away cause of Ray why did you?" he asked curiously.

"Well I didn't want to marry you and I guess I was fed up with the village. They were always telling me what to do. They had my entire life planned out. By the sounds of things they already had my biography written and wanted me to act it out. I guess when Ray rejected me I cracked and I realised I didn't want the village or anything to do with it a part of my life. I even can't stand Chinese food anymore." I end with a chuckle.

"What about you though? I heard you were 'hunting' me down" I queried.

"Nah, when you ran away it gave me the perfect excuse to leave. I've been touring South-east Asia 'hunting' for you." He joked and we both laughed. It was like we were ten again making jokes and laughing at each other. And to think ten days ago I absolutely despised him. My anger now has just vanished. Correction transferred to Jan and Meyong and the whole entire village.

"Hey, what I don't get it how Meyong could 'brainwash' Ray against me yet he still helped me out." I burst out confusingly. As if the very idea came to me in a rod of lightning.

"Me either."

"I'll weed it out of him tonight in passing," I planned.

"And Meyong is going to take this lying down?" He eyed me as if I was insane.

"She's not coming," I notify cheerily.

"Sweet! We can bring down the bitches and you can have Ray back!" he cheered.

"The last thing I want is to have Ray back!" I hissed.

"You don't want him back?" He remarked as if he was going to faint. Resembling the others shocked faces when I suggested sharing a room with Tyson.

"That's right!" I bit.

"You're over him?" he contemplated curiously yet still in his trance of disbelief.

"Yeah," I re-confirmed.

"In a week?" he contemplates, pausing before continuing. "You've met someone new? Haven't you?"


	10. Why life is like a soap opera, Part II

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 9 – Why life is like a soap opera – Part II

_"In a week?... You've found someone new? Haven't you?"_

Kevin's question plagued my head. Should I tell him I have and if so that it's Tyson? I can trust him. He won't tell anyone, especially Ray. And he did just tell me what Meyong and Jan at schemed and wheeled. I can't believe them, Jan may have been a bitch but Meyong too? And to stoop so low. I remember Lee telling me after our first world tournament in Russia how greed and jealousy wrecks the world. He himself admitted that when Ray abandoned us he felt so furious and betrayed that greed and jealousy over swept him, blinded him and that he wanted Driger all for himself. But all it does he said is destroy people, breaks friendships, separates families. Even if Jan and Meyong has been taken over with these emotions why did Ray fall for it? He was the kind of guy who always looked before he leapt. Why did he change? Did he want to hurt me? But then why did he send me off to live with Tyson?

I sneak a quick glance at Kevin beside me. Poor guy his family has absolutely been trashed by Meyong's and Jan's expedition not to mention fate and where has his best friend, Gary been all this time? Married to that Sira gal, might who I add is a chef. Once he was married he totally forgot about his previous life. God he is so self centred! I should tell Kevin the truth about me and Ty, after all we're the only one's we can trust from our village left and he needs a friend… and I do too.

"Yeah," I replied after a rather lengthy pause.

"Thought so," he nodded knowingly, "Who is it?"

How did I know he was going to ask that?

"Tyson,"

"Obviously," he muttered, stroking his chin like some kind of detective.

"Mmmm?" I queried, inquisitive of why it was obvious.

"Well you've lived with him for about a week and he was nearly going to beat the life out of me when I stepped into the room."

"True," I reply reminiscing Tyson's face when he did step in the room. They say a picture has one thousand words but a picture of that pic would only have two. Them being 'bloody murder'. Speaking of Ty he'll probably be worrying about how I am and the others will be worried about where we are too.

"Hey Kevin, we better head back to the unit. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, okay. Does anyone else know about you and Tyson?" he agrees as we head back in the opposite direction.

"No, I didn't want it to get back to Ray," I answer, feeling myself open up with more in depth replies reflecting my emotions.

"That's understandable. Do you want me to keep it secret?" he asks.

"Yeah… Hey Kev, thanks. And I mean it,"

"Back at ya," he winks. "So how did you and Tyson hit it off?"

My reply about my last week and re-written version of Ty and I hooking up, excluding swimming in our undies, carried us all the way back to the unit.

Once at the penthouse, I wave Kevin and the others off, who were playing twister, dismissing myself to my room as I muttered something about needing a shower. As I enter the room I hear the shower already running. Ty must be in there. I make my way do the cupboard, where I had earlier hung out my suitcase wardrobe and debate whether I should wear my boob tube or my lime green one shoulder top with my jeans. Decision, decisions. Laying my possible outfit combinations on my bed, I debate which what flatter my figure more.

"How about this?" asks Tyson. I turn around and he stands there in noting but a fluffy white towel around his waist holding out a red and white shopping bag. All my trains of thoughts halted to a sudden stop and focused on him. His luscious, navy hair free form its tie clung to the nape of his neck and one particular lock very cutely fell down his forehead and hid his eye. Beads of water raced down his nicely toned chest and collected at the edge of the towel.

"I'll lay it out and we'll see if it goes with the jeans?" he suggested and laid the item in the back out on the bed not at all noticing my inabilities of speech. I turned to face the bed in hopes to drown the flush that was rising to my cheeks. It was a pretty white top that had a thin see-through material sewn over the top with pastel flowers embroided on it. Instead of having just the plain old singlet's straps its straps intersected each over between the collarbones and tied up at the back as a halter.

"It's gorgeous," I managed to stumble out softly.

"Wear it; I bought it for you when you were had the ad auditions." He informed.

"You didn't have to," I mumbled.

"I wanted to and besides I knew you would have trouble finding something to wear tonight so I decided to help you."

"Thanks," I smiled. The first decent smile since my encounter with Kevin and kissed him on the cheek. I wonder how long he liked me before the 'beach' incident. I'll ask him one day.

"Pleasure." He grinned. "How did things go between you and Kevin?" he asked concernedly, his grin slipping away.

"Not as bad as I thought," I replied sitting on the bed with Ty taking his place next to me. And then began diving into the whole story about Meyong and Jan's evil ways. He put a reassuring arm around me and listened intently to the tale. Once I had finished he scooped me up and sat me on his lap, patting my back.

"Do you want to confront him alone or do you want me with you?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I need to sought this out for myself." I voiced.

"My lil soldier," he piped. Kissing my forehead.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted and kissed him passionately on the lips tasting that addictive familiar taste of his lips.

The noise of someone bumbling outside our room down the corridor abruptly pulled us apart. Oh, the irony of perfect timing.

"I better get a shower before they wonder what the hell is taking us so long," I notify.

"Yeah, you better. I think it might have already started. Don't take too long anyway I wanna see how this looks on you." He requested.

"Gotcha," I replied with a wink.

Hoping into the shower I immediately commenced washing my hair to rid of all the sand and sea salt that had collected in it over the past day. Once giving myself a good soap and scrub. I turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower scented like an apple and watermelon sweet. Patting myself dry, I slipped on my outfit. The top was perfect. It was individual, pretty and totally complimented my figure. Liking the natural look I skipped the foundation and added some gold shimmer dust on my eyelids, mascara, cheek tint and a tab of lip gloss. I styled my hair in my usual high pony but let some of my side locks fall down my face. Sticking a pair of silver giant hoop earring on and a silver bangle I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom to encounter Ty's opinion.

"So?" I ponder.

"Stunning… Wow Mariah… wow," he stutters and finishes rather lamely yet cutely.

"You don't look to bad either," I remark truthfully. And he didn't a pair of baggy jeans and a light blue button up shirt not buttoned all the way looked good. It was simple but flattering. Try mega hot!

"Shall we?" he suggests while still gawking at me and offers me an arm like a true gentleman.

"Let's," I reply courtly and take his arm. Both prancing our way over to our shoes we struggled to get them on whilst attached to each other. Though I must say the hells were extremely easier to slip on the Ty's lace up shoes. We ended up bending over and each tying up a separate lace.

We stepped out into the hall, sticking our noses in the air and walking as if we were the most sophisticated item since sliced bread. And guess who we bumped into first the world champ of sticking his nose in the air himself, Robert.

"Robert," Tyson acknowledge giving a curt little nod. "Meet Miss Mariah Wong."

"Tyson," he acknowledges and he too gave a small nod. "Miss Mariah, how are you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Alright thanks," I replied feeling really docile and stupid as if I had a carrot sprouting out of my ear.

"Mariah! Long time no see!" Enrique hollered bouncing his way over. Great… Ten bucks he hasn't changed one bit.

"I'd run if I were you. He knows you've started modelling." Robert whispered uncharacteristically, his noble voice evolving into a low murmur making me smile.

"Hey, how are you?" the Italian conversed lively.

"Fine thanks," I answered in an unsure tone, felling his bright eyes scan me.

"Hey I want you to meet my girl, HEY TATIANA!" he hollered suddenly adverting whatever thoughts ran through his mind. Sure enough a saucy blonde haired girl, showing off a lot of cleavage made her way over to Enrique.

"Tatiana met Mariah and this as you already know is Tyson." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I chirped.

"It's been an honour," she said in a bored tone in her stuck up Swedish accent. "Tyson it's good to see you." She greeted much more bubbly. What a boy toy!

"Yeah," he replied half heartedly.

"Mariah!" I turned to face the voice.

"Kevin? Excuse us one moment," I informed the Europeans glad to have an excuse for Ty and me to get away.

"What you want Kevin," I asked as soon as we had made our way over.

"Nothing it just looked like you needed an escape route." He smiled smugly.

"Thanks," I reply gratefully.

"Hey Kevin sorry about before, I didn't know…" Tyson started the guilt of false accusing washing over him.

"Nah, it's cool. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing." The green haired man interjects.

"Okay guys listen up! I hope everyone is here! Okay Max and Emily has just been sighted parking the car which might I add is very lucky since a certain red convertible with license plate number 'ENNY.01' oh so helpfully parked in their designated spot." Hilary shouted into a microphone. Everyone turned to look at a particular Italian and I swear I heard him mutter 'It's not like he was disabled or anything.'

"Yes thank you Enrique. Anyway we're all going to move out onto the roof and when he walks out of the elevator we'll bust out with the good old Happy Birthday song not the sick porn or monkey version. The steps are that away," she informed pointing in the direction of the steps. We all bounded our way to the roof. Hilary must be a legendary negotiator to have persuaded Kai to hold this party in his apartment. I guess it helps being a cunning lawyer. We all gathered around in a rough semi-circle. Glancing around I noticed heaps of familiar faces; all of course I would have to catch up with tonight. Scanning around the crescent of people there was no sign of Ray. Where is he? This is one of his best friend's birthday parties and no show. Quickly concluding he's just late I turn my attention to the ding of the elevator.

Even though Max knew about the party the look on his face when he had his friends their belting out happy birthday at the top of their lungs was beyond price. The way his eyes lit up and sparkled was enough to give the Grinch the warm fuzzies. With Ray still no show. I settled to mingling with my long time no see friends.

Max's POV

"Why aren't you eating anything Max?" Em poked as we settled down to the barbecue dinner.

"Saving for cake," I joked. Truth was my stomach had currently evolved into the size of a pin. Since about a year ago I had been planning to propose to Emily and tonight seemed perfect. All our friends would be here and it'd be a birthday/engagement bash if she accepted. That was the only thing that was holding me back, what if? What if she didn't accept? Cursing at myself for thinking negatively, I excused myself to 'the bathroom' to find Tyson, Kenny, Kai and Ray. My old team mates for some advice, especially since Ray was already engaged. Speaking of Ray, he still hadn't shown up yet. This is so unlike him. Or maybe he had? There were so many people here it was kind of hard to tell.

Tyson was the first I found. It wasn't to hard just look near the barbeque and hey presto there he was chatting animatedly with Zeo, Tala, Mariah and Zasha (Tala's similar looking sister who is one year younger than him.) About how unusual it was for two people both names starting with Z to go out.

"That's sought of weird for two people, both first names starting with Z to go out." Mariah pointed out once she found out they were dating.

"It's not that weird is it?" Zeo asked sceptically.

"Well it's not everyday you see two people's whose name starts with Z and who happen to be dating." Tyson replied boldly.

"Big deal, I'm positive heaps of other people whose first name starts with the same letter date, marry, have kids." Zasha brushed off.

"I don't see Tatiana and Tyson hitting it off for that matter," Tala stated.

"True but you and Tyson do seem kind of… cosy. And your names just both happen to begin with T." Zasha taunted. Mariah's face appeared to screw up with disgust. Guess she's not too cool with homosexuals.

"Sorry Tala," I interrupted. "But I am going to have to steal Ty away from you."

"Yeah Maxie?" Ty pondered. I heard Tala mutter a sarcastic _'damn!' _in the background.

"I need to ask you for some advice," I rushed really quickly.

"Okay then," he perked up curiously. Mouthing something hurriedly to Mariah. I briefly informed him that we needed to find the rest of our former Bladebreakers.

Ty and I found Kenny conversing deeply with Jim and Cara about the latest computer virus that shocked the world. Getting him to pull away from that conversation was like trying to rip a leech of your leg. Kai was however easier to pull away he and Hilary, well considerably Hilary had being arguing with Johnny (who is a lawyer too.) about some huge law case back home in America.

"No, no clearly the jury was drugged up! They missed the fact of how Mr Marsh was informed seconds after they discovered the…" I heard Johnny arguing in the background. I may be mistaken but I think Hilary and Kai may have hooked up together due to their utter detest of Johnny McGregor.

Once we had all gathered into the kitchen. I asked them if they knew if Ray at arrived. No, was the reply I received.

"What do you need advice for Maxie?" Ty pondered.

"I'll tell you as soon as Ray's here," I murmured edgily.

"Here," Ray's voice rung. All of us whipping around to greet our old mate excluding Kai who merely shifted his head as we gazed at him and the beautiful black haired girl wrapped around his arm.

"Hey Ray," I greeted brightly contradicting my stomach's state of mind.

"Hey guys," he chirped back. Ty gave a little wave and Kai is usual nod.

"Hi," Kenny replied, "Who's the girl?"

"This is my fiancé Meyong. Meyong, Max, Kai, Tyson and Kenny." He announced. Tyson's mouth dropped.

"Meyong… is it? Well…er… she's definitely a looker." Ty commented his face covered in surprise.

"Thanks," she praised. "I'll leave you Ray and go catch up with Mariah, okay?" she informed picking up on my want to talk to my friends.

"Sure, I won't be too long." Ray nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Later then," she waved exiting up the stairs.

"So what do you want Max?" Ray questioned.

"Well it's about Emily," I started itching with nerves, as I looked down to my feet.

"What about Emily?" Ray arched his eyebrow curiously.

"Well… I want to marry her…" I spat out, glancing up to meet their eyes to witness their first reaction.

"That's fantastic!" Kenny burst.

"You dog Max!" Ray cheered.

"About time," Kai smirked.

"You needed advice with that?" Tyson wondered curiously.

"No, do you think I should propose to her tonight?" I enquire hastily feeling my self redden in the face.

"Definitely," Ray rooted. "Go for it!"

"Emily would love it," Kenny replied.

"So you reckon she'll accept?" I express, revealing my most inner thoughts and fears.

"Positive," Kenny affirmed.

"You have been going out for six years Max. That's almost like some form of marriage itself." Tyson concurred.

"Six years? And you two are still going on strong. She'll definitely say yes." Ray harmonised.

"Kai," I asked wanting to hear his always truthful and excellent advice.

"Hilary will just scream when she hears she's a bridesmaid." He quoted.

"So yes?" I pressed on.

"What do you think Max?" Kai continued, his face amused at something.

"Yes?" I answered unsure.

"Well if that's what Em will answer go ask her!" Ty declared enthusiastically. Leading me to the stairs.

"Well… here I go," I stumbled not quite sure what to say as I climbed the steps.

Emily's POV

I gazed around me; most people were up dancing and chatting deeply with each other. Across from me sat Aneki and next to her strangely enough was Bryan. Each of us having that awkward silence elapsed over us when you don't know what to say; well I'm not to sure about Bryan. He was always the one constantly playing statues. I wish Max would hurry back. He's always good at breaking the ice. However there was no need as Aneki suddenly spoke up.

"What flavour are the chips?" she enquired hungrily eyeing a bowl of potato chips on the table.

"I'm not sure," I answered back true fully.

"Chicken," Bryan spoke up, scaring me with his uncalled for answering someone's question. Aneki however was giggling herself sense less as her body shook from laughter.

"I didn't know you were capable of making someone laugh Bryan," I gasp incredulously in a highly mocking voice.

"Now I know what scared feels like," he replied in a sarcastic monotone, causing me to drown in a fit of laughter as well.

Mariah's POV

"Bryan's is being… funny?" Tala declared in disbelief. I turned around to see Aneki and Emily pissing themselves with the giggles. "I've got to see this," the red head stated as he shook his head in doubt. Curious Zasha, Zeo and I followed the Russian to their table.

"Bryan what did you do?" Tala asked as soon as he reached the table staring at Emily and Aneki in disbelief.

"I said chicken," he replied eyeing the two girls as if they deserved to be in a mental home.

"_Chicken,_" Zasha replied as if it was the lamest thing she had ever heard.

"Chicken," the lilac haired man confirmed. All the mean while Aneki cracking herself in two and Emily laughing at Aneki's laughter. I started laughing too when I comprehended from the night that Aneki had a thing with the word chicken.

"You know I don't get it?" Zeo asked quizzically.

"Me either," gaped Zasha.

"Would like to dance," the aqua locked man asked wanting to edge away from their uncanny laughter.

"Yeah," she nodded hastily in agreement and grabbed his hand and headed closer to the speakers.

"Mariah!" Kevin rushed desperately as he snatched a near by seat.

"What?" I giggled struggling to form my words.

"Meyong's here," he announced alarmingly.

"Pardon," I screeched. My laughter immediately ceased as I eyed him anxiously. "Here, here?"

This can't be happening. Meyong here? How am I meant to talk to Ray about her and her ways with her hounding on my back 24/7? What if she discovers where I'm staying and reports back to the village elders? Oh my god they'll take away Galux! They'll disown me but more importantly Kevin if they find out what his been up to. And they'll take away Galmon too. My stomach wrings causing a large lump in my throat, drowning the colour in my face. This can't be happening.

"Here, here. I just saw her walking up from the steps. She didn't see me thank goodness and I ran to tell you." He replied hurriedly. The others eyes glued on me curiously however Aneki was still faintly chuckling.

Abruptly turning to face Emily I demanded shakily, "I thought you said only Ray was coming?"

"Ray said only he was coming out of the White Tigers," she informed. I quickly whipped a hand over my mouth.

"Meyong wasn't on the White Tigers team," I gasp in realisation.

10 Reasons why life is like a soap opera…

1. There is always that bitch in your life

2. Everything builds up to that one disastrous event

3. No matter how good your life seems one minute the next it heads down Chaos Road like a click of your fingers.

4. There is always the secret love interest

5. When you think you know someone they stab you in the back and leave you to die on the ground

6. And then your enemy gives you a hand up

7. Every event ends in a cliff hanger

8. The most random and unpredictable stuff happens

9. A knight in shining armour saves you

10. There's always a victim.


	11. Why everyone thinks I love Ray

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 10 – Why everyone thinks I love Ray

Mariah's POV

"Who's Meyong?" Aneki interjected her laughing fit over, noticing the seriousness in my voice.

"Ray's fiancé," Kevin and I replied in sync, deadly venom dripping off each word. Tala and Bryan appeared to exchange some sought of glance.

"And why is it such a shock that she wasn't on the White Tigers, you were on the team?" she asked really confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean she wasn't on the White Tigers?" Emily echoed. Tala and Bryan exchanged a pair of raised, confused eyebrows.

"Ray told you that only he was coming out of the White Tigers so when I asked you who was coming out of my old team you only replied Ray, not Ray _and_ Meyong."

"I don't follow," the usual brainy intellect lost on such a wrong time.

"Don't worry it's just a minor technicality now Em," I sighed depressively. "She's here and we can't do anything about it."

"Why is it so bad that she is here?" Aneki perked up once again, her eyes filled with a desire for the low down on my situation.

"Cause she ruined our lives back home at our village by brainwashing Ray and the entire village that they should marry so she can marry the future village leader." Kevin spat.

"I get it," Tala smirked suggestively.

"You do?" Emily replied sceptically has she had no grasp on it at all.

"Jealousy trip, she wants Ray back," the red head leered in a knowing tone. Bryan snorted disgusted at the thought of anyone wanting Ray.

"Now it makes sense," Em agreed. "You two were meant to be together."

"I don't like him," I made clear.

"Exactly its love," he corrected with a smile tugging the left corner of his lip. Bryan still wore the look of someone being forced to eat dirt, he thoroughly detested Ray. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew they would not get along.

"Look," I demanded, "You've got the plot all wrong." And so I threw myself into playing the 'tell your big cry in one minute game'.

10 Reasons why everyone thinks I love Ray…

1. Supposedly we look good together

2. We've known each other all our life

3. Because I used to love him and they don't think I'm over him

4. The whole event back at my first world tournament, I stayed with him every second he was in that hospital

5. How he saved me from these bullies when I was younger

6. We used to be a couple

7. How we used to train together non stop

8. In fact we used to do everything together

9. The special bond our bit beasts have

10. We were meant to be getting married

Tyson's POV

Sprinting back to where I had last left Mariah, I could not believe the scenario that had unravelled before my very eyes. Ray had arrived with none other than the princess of the dogs herself, Meyong. Who was at this precise moment, hunting down Mariah who is meant to be marring Kevin. Over my dead body. Speaking of the monkey himself, his presence was hopefully still unknown to Meyong. All the while Maxie is mustering up the courage to propose to Emily.

Side stepping around a rather large, oddly placed pot plant, I felt my weight bowl someone over. Swivelling around I caught my accidental victim's arm, preventing them from a collision course with the sandstone paving.

"Hey sorry, I didn't see you… Meyong?" I startle, slicing my humble apology abruptly short.

"Apology accepted. Just make sure you open your eyes next time!" she advised waving her index teasingly. Man! What exactly were this lady's motives? If I hadn't been buzzed in on the 911 of Meyong's schemes, I definitely would have assumed she was innocent and good natured. Never judge a book by its cover.

"Has Mariah settled in okay?" she pondered, straining to start a conversation

"Yeah, really well." I reply distractingly. Should I delay Meyong's hunt of Mariah, or try and find her hopefully before Meyong and warn her? Talk about inner dilemma.

"That's good. I hope she's enjoying herself." She carried on for sake of conversing.

"Hope so. Otherwise I'm not a very good host." I joked changing the topic from Mariah to me. The raven haired lady laughing softly in reply in a polite manner.

"Glad to hear Japan hosts such an entertaining host," she complimented referring to my joke. I have my funny moments sure, but seriously this not A grade humour or anything.

"What can I say?" Unsure of how to follow that remark so retreat to my boastful self. "I might be a good host but Japan's just a great place to live. People from the four corners of the globe flock here to live. That's why it's so crowded." I yarn earning another predicted courteous chuckle.

"That's what I've wanted to talk to Mariah about." She announced switching topics back to the former. Personality trait A, laughs at overly used jokes. Personality trait B, her cunning ways.

"What? About living in Japan?" I reply as if I don't follow. Hey, you can't go wrong when you say it dumb.

"You could say so. I wanted to chat with her about her residency in Japan, concerning the future." She implied distantly, not directly, saying nothing in depth so it couldn't be used against her.

"How come," I pressed on; squeezing the most intrigued and concerned voice that my throat has ever squeezed. Goal, determine her motives.

"Oh," she sighed, fumbling for her words as her control of the conversation slipped away from her grasp. That's right I'll be the one asking questions from now on. "See, the villagers are really displeased, especially the leader that Mariah has disappeared, presumed ran away due to her un-cooperative behaviour towards the matter." She explained with a select choice of vocabulary so all fault would be shifted to the village not her.

"So basically you believe it would be more beneficial for Mariah to live here because of the state of the villagers." I assume, trying to suss out her motives. Hilary's lawyer ways must have rubbed off on me.

"Yeah, I wanted to warn her that if she goes back without a marriage certificate with her and Kevin's name on it they'll disown her officially and strip her of Galux. So I thought she'd be safer here." She stated. Damn it! She's good I'll give her that.

"Good idea," I chimed leading her to assume I was on her side for what ever side she was on. "I suppose you'll want to chat to her before the night is over." She nodded gratefully. "I last saw her over in that direction, if it helps." I directed, pointing towards where the pool filter was kept. My sudden genius taking me by surprise.

"Thanks Tyson. It was nice talking to you," she smiled contently.

'You too, later!" I sung.

Going, going… gone. Now to find Mariah.

Heading through the sea of people where I left Mariah last I chuckled at the thought of Meyong running into the pool filter instead of Mariah. Bingo!

Mariah's POV

"Mariah, Meyong is here." An always welcoming voice to my ears informed in a low tone, tapping my shoulder concerned.

"Thanks but I already know Kevin debriefed me."

"Let me get this straight, Ray's been brainwashed by Meyong and is engaged to her because of her shrewd behaviour." Aneki restated, exaggerating Meyong's new nickname she dubbed for her.

"Basically yes," I answer shortly.

"Shit…" she gasped. Bryan's and Tala's piercing glance remained fixated on me. Clearly the Russians were not comfortable with the whole soap opera drama they had just heard of, yet somehow were intrigued by it all.

"Mariah we need to get out of here or at least hide,' Kevin advised.

"No what we need is a plan." Emily stated bluntly. "Mariah needs to talk to Ray, free of Meyong that is our objective. Any ideas?" she asked. After a brief pause Tyson replied.

Emily you stall Meyong by relating with her about your engagement. I mean _her_ engagement. You'll find her by the pool filter. Won't be hard to miss, long black hair, red eyes, pink dress." Tyson advises hastily causing him to blunder.

"Right," she replied confidently, eyeing curiously about his mistake choice in words, and then departing from the group.

"Kevin you hang low," Ty counselled.

"Mariah you wait in the kitchen for Ray to join you, while the rest of us split and find Ray…"

"Ah-hem." Kevin coughed pointing to Bryan.

"Excluding Bryan." The bluenette corrected.

"Like I would anyway…" Bryan remarks, glaring at Kevin.

"I know he can go and stall Meyong further by telling her she's a dickhead for marrying Ray." Tyson suggested, using Bryan's hatred towards Ray in a creative and helpful approach. Bryan however sent him a dirty look, for getting him involved.

"You heard the problem now be part of the solution." He directed. Bryan merely huffed and headed towards the pool filter surprising everyone with his sudden actions. "You too Tala," he warned, "You're _involved _now, whether you like it or not."

"I don't think…"

"Just do it and I'll shout you a carton of Crown Lager," Ty finalised.

"Let's go then," I suggested, eager to get this thing over and done with. The sooner the better, I reckon.

The five of us split up and set off to perform our delegated tasks.

Aneki's POV

Seriously I have all the luck in the world. All of it! It is all mine! Seriously getting invited to this party is one thing but not thirty seconds into searching for Ray and I bump into the guy. Honestly though, he doesn't look like the type who would be manipulated so easy.

"Ray Kon?" I ask in a jokingly astonished tone.

"That would be me." He replies flashing me a grin. Man he looks way hotter than he did all those years ago at the World Championships. "Do I know you?" he pondered out loud.

"Aneki Miansho, I beybladed for the Singapore team, Hot Ice all those years ago. Our team was meant to battle the White Tigers but one of our members got… the flu." I introduced myself.

"That's right… I thought I knew you from somewhere." He reminisced.

"Anyway we'll chat later; Mariah wants to talk to you in the kitchen." I notified, blowing him of by my rapid change of subject.

"What about?" he questioned curiously.

"You'll see as soon as you go and chat with her."

Mariah's POV

"Hey Mariah. What did you want to talk about?" he greeted abruptly, startling me.

"Hey, you scared me. I want talk about the pressing events." I began fretfully. "About Meyong and Jan in particular." I shot straight to the point taking advantage of the little time I had. The bundle of nerves in my stomach knotted tightly, as I gulped down a hard lump of emptiness, down my suddenly parched throat.

"What about them?" he replied ponderously.

I sighed, where to begin?

"Jan and Meyong arranged for you two to wed so that Meyong would marry the future village leader." I started deciding to be simple and blunt, adverting my eyes to the ground. Ray remained silent.

"I don't know what her motives are to do this, but it's true," I bumbled lamely, studying the speckles in the tiles.

"Mariah, you shouldn't go and say things when you have no evidence to back it up." He replied as calmly as possible, though I noted his fists were clenched, trying to understand where I was coming from. I racked my brains for some kind of evidence. Zero.

"Kevin agrees with me too," I stated just above a whisper, he being my only back up. There's Tyson too, but he doesn't know Meyong.

"WHAT? Since when did you start talking to him again? I thought the guy wanted to marry you?" he bellowed.

"No," I murmured, frozen by Ray's out burst. "He doesn't."

"Since when," he exhaled noisily.

"Forever,"

"Meyong said…"

"Meyong lied," I cut him off sharply. "You've changed Ray." I declared.

"Elaborate?" he challenged.

"Can't you see it? I know I can and Kevin, and probably even Gary too. Ever since Lee died, you've been more distance, moody, snappier, short tempered."

"Have I?" he dared.

"You've become Lee, Ray. You're acting just like he did when you abandoned us all those years ago." I asserted.

_"Listen up everyone. I need your attention for a moment please. Everyone gather around, I have an announcement to make…"_

"That's Max, we have to go up." He informed distractively, staring at the exit.

"Ray, I'm not finished." I spat furiously, wanting to rid of this burden on my chest.

"Mariah some words of advice. Give it up. Just get over me. We can never be together. Understand." He advised.

What? He thinks I still love him. But I don't. He thinks I am trying to win him back. I should have realised, everyone else thought I was still in love with him. Why didn't I see it?

"Ray, I don't…" I tried to explain.

"Mariah, _learn _to understand" he finished and headed towards the stairs.


	12. Why I hit Meyong Keto

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 11 – Why I hit Meyong Keto

Mariah's POV

_"I have a very important question to ask and I couldn't think of a better time to ask it with you, all of my friends here…"_

Ray's dismissal and false accusations of where my love lay shattered my strength into a million little pieces. Tears plummeted down from my cheeks as a result of a sheer emotion overload. Hate, anger, frustration, hurt and failure bubbled through my veins, pumping at a rapid pace. I could feel the pulse present in my fists. My self control hanging by a thread, the thread straining at some unknown weight, prepared to snap at any giving moment; along with my surging temper.

_"Emily Reid, would you grant me the favour of becoming my wife and marry me?"_

The noise on the roof silenced into a deathly quiet. My own soggy eyes widening as my own emotions stayed on hold anticipating Emily's answer to Max's proposal.

_"Yes!" _

Her voice squeaky in shock, pierced through the tense atmosphere, and followed by a huge round of applause, courtesy of the crowd. I smiled. I couldn't help but feel happy for Em, besides I prefer to dive in Em's blissful day then dwell in the torment of my own. Besides I could always cry later. Hunting for the tissues I ripped them out, dried my tear stained eyes, thanked god for waterproof mascara and dared my way back to the roof, only after blinking my eyes hurriedly so it didn't appear I had been crying. Though at the same time, I wanted to go up there ball my eyes out and tell them how big of a bitch Meyong is. Realising my selfish behaviour and the minute probability of me actually doing what I had suggested, I tossed it to the back of my mind. For starters, it wouldn't be fair on Max and Emily to trash their celebrations.

Congratulations were flung from every direction to where Max and Emily were standing, the blondes arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder in contentment, a huge grin plastered on both their gleeful faces.

Squeezing my way over to the newly engaged couple, I wiped my eyes with the back of the arm, making sure all evidence of my tears was gone. Lor was crying too, but out of sheer happiness. She was laughing at the same time too, making her sound like a drowning goose. I suppose I could use that for an excuse if I am queried about crying.

"Congratulations you two!" I purred.

"Thanks!" Max beamed.

"Oh my god! You so have to be one of my bridesmaids!" Emily squealed in excitement her tone all animated and not so analytical for once as she broke away from Max's grasp.

"You sure?" I staggered, taken back from her awfully generous offer. I mean we've always been… well been friends for a long time and use to be pen pals until we both became lazy but we not like best friends. Don't get me wrong I'd love to be a bridesmaid at her wedding but I don't won't her to just ask me as we've been close recently and then regret her decision.

"Yeah, positive." She assured as if she had never been more certain about anything in her life.

"Well yes then!" I beamed my voice going all bubbly. Oh my god I get to be a bridesmaid!

"Can I have your attention please?" Allan hollered through the microphone.

"Sweet another proposal!" An intoxicated Michael shouted. Gaining a collective 'Aye' from other males under the influence.

"Nah, a toast. To my best friend Max and his soon to be wife, Emily. May your marriage last an eternity."

"Aye!" roared the crowd, particularly the intoxicated males.

"And your honeymoon too!" yelled Michael spiritedly.

"Aye!" they hollered again.

"Will someone shut him up!" Lor demanded.

"Aye!" cheered everyone, including Michael himself. Lor marched irately to Michael's location and attempted to dismiss him to the lower floor, with the unhelpful help of everyone cheering behind her. She finally managed to get him down there, only after agreeing with him she'd stay with him. The music rose again, this time a nice slow song. Everyone coupled off; I scanned the crowd for a familiar navy locked man, only to turn around to a tap on my shoulder.

"Looking for me?" he whispered into my ear.

"Perhaps. It depends on if you are going to dance with me?" I reply teasingly, my heart swelling in my chest. I don't know how he does it but whenever I look at him he makes me smile. And when he talks to me, especially whispering into my ear makes me lose myself.

"Well I can't say no to a pretty girl," he grins with a jovial nod, wrapping an arm around my waist and taking my hand in his. I reply by resting my untaken hand in the space between his neck and collarbone. We revolve slowly round the floor, at ease in each other's embrace, every so often catching each other's glance resulting in a smile tugged from our lips.

"How did your talk with Ray go," he questioned softly.

"Not good," I murmur softy. Ty reeling me in closer at my words, so my head lay on his upper torso. "Can we talk later in private?"

"Yeah, of course."

We danced together for the rest of the evening; forgetting the situation at hand. I spent most of the time contemplating how he became such a great dancer. When the beat picked up, we picked up. Twirling here, dipping there. Exchanging snippets of conversation during each interval where the song ended and another started. In this time I discovered that Hilary had forced him to go to dancing classes with her in preparation of their graduation ball.

All too soon it was late… or is it early? Well it was around two in the morning when the guests started to depart. Soon it was only the handful or so guests crashing at Kai's, Michael included, as he had passed out on the couch and Ray, Kevin and Meyong left at the penthouse. I hid in Ty and mine's room, not wanting to bump into Meyong or Ray for that matter. Tyson had wittily informed them that I was exhausted from the night and fallen asleep.

I sighed deeply as I began the ritual of removing my jewellery and make-up from my face. Tyson was kind of right I was exhausted. Exhausted emotionally. I've gone from crying to laughing, to wanting to punch a hole in the wall. Kicking my shoes off my feet, I thumped the wall. I cringed immediately suspecting I may have scratched the paint work. Fortunately I didn't. Heading back to the mirror I struggled to tame my knotted locks. A figure caught my eye in the mirror.

"A little birdie told me you had a nice little chat with Ray," a raven haired figure, likely to be related to the devil himself shadowed in the reflection. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of my full attention, I continued brushing my hair. My eyes flashing with pure disgust.

"Since when was Ray a 'little birdie?'" I comment venomously.

"Figure of speech, _Mariah_. You can drop the princess act now. It's only the two of us here." She suggested coldly, whilst examining her nails as if they were daggers.

"I think you should heed your own advice, Meyong." I counsel.

"Quit the chit chat. It's about time you accept I'm marrying Ray and that's final." She challenged.

"Oh I will accept. Only if you tell Ray all your little secrets. You know it's not wise to hide things from your fiancé. Especially that you goal in life is to marry the future village leader for god only knows reasons." I play along.

"Really?" She replies sardonically.

"Yes _really_. Read my lips, Meyong Keto, you won't get away with your evil little scheme." I proclaim, brushing my hair just that bit harder.

"Hate to break it to you Mariah but this isn't a fairy tale, the _princess_ doesn't live happily ever after." She spits.

"Glad you know the difference between a fairy tale and real life," I snort.

"Don't be smart with me, Mariah Wong!" she snapped.

"What do you want me to be? Dumb? I guess that would make it so much easier for you to carry out your scheme. And what exactly are your motives to make up this plan huh?" I exclaim, slamming my brush on the dresser and turning to face her.

"What plan?" she shoots defensively.

"Then tell me why you helped Ray escape from my arranged marriage? I know you thought back then that Kevin wanted to marry me." I interrogate.

"To keep you as far away from me as possible." She explains as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think you mean to keep me as far away from Ray as possible," I correct. "I know that you know that I am the only being that can have even the slightest chance I stopping your marriage." I voice.

"And what's wrong with that? Sending the one who wants to stop you from getting married to your love as far away as possible!" her temper rising with every word.

"That must have burned your throat, using the word love. Know what it means? Anything but you!" I struggled to form questions to let her slip her intentions and motives. I prayed silently to have Hilary's interrogating abilities here and now.

"Empty threats, _Princess_." She bullied her face just centimetres from mine in a failing attempt to intimidate me. For fuck's sake I could feel her breath on my face!

"You know for someone who supposedly hates me, you call me princess. Why is that?" I enquiry.

"Can't you see it? You're spoilt rotten just like a princess." She informs all too willingly.

"Me, spoilt?" I laughed. "All my family is dead, I'm an orphan, our village which I have lived in for all my life is trying to force me to marry someone I don't want too, and therefore I am an outcast and should I ever want to return, will have Galux stripped from me. Where do you get spoilt from that?" I demand incredulously.

"You got to run around and play games when you were little, you got to beyblade, and you even got a bit beast! You had Lee, Kevin, Gary and Ray. I had no one! Then the four of you got to travel around the world and beyblade!" she spat.

"So marrying Ray is like some sick, twisted attempt of getting revenge towards me. It wasn't my fault you didn't beyblade. Grow up Meyong! You can't blame me for your past. If anyone blame your mother!" I snarled predator like.

A quick hand slapped against my cheek. Igniting my cheek on fire.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" she growled lowly.

My reflexes snapped, punching her in the eye. I am a fighter what was she thinking to strike me? Her hands flung over her left eye has she howled in agony.

"So instead you blame me! So you didn't have to feel guilt stricken about your pathetic mother. Good morning, she wrecked Kevin's life and mine. If I do recall I am the one banished from the village." I roared.

"Say good bye to Ray, _princess_, cause you'll never see him again!" she spat, swivelling on her heel and departing from the room. A sick sense of satisfaction flowed through my veins at the black eye. My angelic side lectured me how I shouldn't stoop to her level whilst my devilish side congratulated me and reassured if she filed a complaint she hit me first. Besides Hilary will be on my side is she wants to pull out the big guns. Amen for lawyer friends.

Ten reasons why I hit Meyong Keto

1. She's a bitch

2. She's the devil's heir to the throne

3. She hit me first

4. Her schemes got me shunned from my own village

5. She's wreck my life as well as Kevin's and Ray's

6. She needed a reality check

7. If you squint in a dull light I swear she has 'sock me' tattooed across her forehead

8. Karma – what goes around comes around, I just helped it along

9. She's blamed me for every problem in her life

10. I always thought the panda look would suit her…


	13. Why I love Max Tate

﻿ 

Chapter 12 – Why I love Max Tate

Emily's POV

Black hair, red eyes, pink dress. Black hair, red eyes, pink dress. Black hair, red eyes, red dress? I stared critically at the woman with white porcelain skin, lavish raven hair entwined in a bun and penetrating ruby eyes drabbed in a fitted red dress. She had a kind of gothic look to her and sat, rather bored, with a cocktail dangling in one hand. She didn't exactly fit the mental picture painted in my mind of Meyong's description, but after glancing around the roof of the apartment, I saw no one else who fitted Tyson's description better. Though I _know_ I heard Tyson say it was a pink dress. How could I possibly mumble that up? Maybe he stuffed up the description of the dress? It's a possibility. I've never known him to be a reliable source of information. Then again it could have appeared pink because of the lighting rigged up here. Oh it won't hurt me to ask anyway…

"Excuse me," I asked making my way over to the lady, who merely turned her head slightly to indicate she had acknowledged my presence. Talk about Ice Queen. And boy did she have the glare to back it up. Now I can see why Mariah and Kevin hate her so much. How the hell did she and Ray get together? The cat and the stone fish… great couple there…

"Is your name, Meyong?" I asked gingerly, not wanting to press the Ice Queen's buttons.

"No," she snapped with venom dripping in her voice.

By the looks of her stature I still managed to press the insulted, angry and pissed buttons all at once on this rigid being. I think I am meant to know her name and because I don't she's all cut up. If she thinks I will just back away she's got another thing coming. Me.

"Sorry, I'm Emily." I smiled toothily. "I believe with never been introduced." I stated simply.

"Right," she replied, pulling a fake grin and then going back to her cocktail and taking a small sip.

"Pardon? I didn't catch your name?" I asked with false sincerity.

"Didn't throw it," she assured bluntly, her eyes now closed and it appeared she was smelling the cocktail.

"Well, 'didn't throw it', nice meeting you!" I pressed on, playing her game. She opened her eyes, staring at me in disbelief. So I was acting like a five year old (it can be understandable, I am dating Max), but then again she was acting like a block of ice! In my defence, she deserved it. I guess not too many people have the guts to keep talking and making conversation with Miss Ice. Then suddenly out of the blue a small leer formed from her stern lips.

"It's Queen," she informed. At first I thought she was joking. Seriously who would name there kid Queen? And here I was just calling her Ice Queen? Can she read my thoughts? No. There we go my logical side kicked in. Luckily I have this trait of thinking before I speak (amen…) and something about Max telling me of King and Queen, twins her possessed ironically, twin bit beasts ran through my mind.

"I know who you are you're the one who…"

"…who used to steal beyblade parts." She finished un-entertained, her smile erased.

"I was going to say possess a rare twin bit beast, but if you prefer the former. We'll leave it at that." I suggest wittily, to be answered by a steady silence. "You wouldn't happen to know where Meyong is?" I ask gamely.

"I care who she is because..." She answered nonchalantly.

"She's Ray Kon's fiancée. I'm trying to track her down, black hair, red eyes, and pink dress. Seen anyone that fits that profile?" I described.

"No," she replied shortly. "My dress is red not pink," she notified in an insulted tone.

"Yeah I know. See I have no clue what Meyong looks like. All I have is Tyson's description, which in all honesty isn't too reliable." I explained in a humorous tone.

"I'll second that." She agreed smirking. "Behind you." She indicated briefly. I stood like a deer in headlights for a moment or two at her random quote, until my brain had finally processed what she meant. Glancing over my shoulder I saw the black hair, red eyes and pink dress girl I was searching for.

"Thanks," I mouthed as I started heading in the direction of who I was hoping was Meyong. Queen merely shrugged, going back to her cocktail.

"Yeah Prada's new season is awesome but I absolutely love that bottle green halter neck dress Gucci just brought out!"

I'd found Meyong alright and managed to distract her by asking what her wedding dress was going to look like and as soon as the first word slipped from her mouth I regretted asking. She started ranting on about how she was considering this designer dress and Tatiana heard the word 'Versace' and faster than the speed of light she appeared at Meyong's left shoulder. Now the two were in a deep conversation about their favourite fashion designers. I listened, taking their words in as much as I would take in listening in on the conversation of two Spaniards. And here I thought Meyong lived in a village that possessed the faintest knowledge of the western world, let alone clothing labels. How did Ray fall the Barbie of the White Tiger village I don't know but can somebody _please _shut them up?

"Listen up everyone. I need your attention for a moment please. Everyone gather around, I have an announcement to make…"

Max, my hero. Saving me from the world of fashion designing. That man knows me so well his starting to listen in on my pleas. God I love him. I turn around with the fashion addicts following suit to face the stage and joined the rest of the crowd to wait in anticipation.

"I have a very important question to ask and I couldn't think of a better time to ask it with you, all of my friends here…"

I cocked an eyebrow at this. What does Max need to ask with everyone here? Catching Max's eye he gazed at me like he had never gazed at me before. His eyes brimmed with excitement and anxiety. True I had witnessed these emotions before, especially before a particularly difficult beyblade match, but never at this intensity. He began to walk down of the temporary stage making a bee line straight for me, slicing through the crowd. It seemed this one question would assume his fate for the rest of his life. Taking my left hand he knelt down on one knee, with the microphone still in his other.

The realisation dawned on me as everyone froze in expectancy. He is going to propose to me. Max wants to marry me, spend the rest of his life with me. I remember him telling one night in a deserted park. How he wished to marry a girl, who no matter what would always stick with him to the very end, through thick and thin. His parents' divorce was the worst moment in his life and he never wanted to go through one or put his wife and perhaps kids through the ordeal either. He chose me as this girl. The girl he wanted to have five kids with and a pet border collie. My swelling heart drummed in my throat as the floor beneath me ceased to exist.

"Emily Reid, would you grant me the favour of becoming my wife and marry me?"

His words were like a siren's hymn to my ears sending me spiralling into a blind bliss.

"Yes!" I squeaked, triggering a rapture of mountainous applause. Removing a ring from his pocket he proceeded to slide it upon my finger. The ring was platinum and vacant of jewels. Plain and simple, just how I like it. The reason why I know its platinum is not because I'm obsessed with jewellery but due to my nerdy chemistry fascination. Hey I _am_ a scientist. An _engaged_ scientist for the record!

Adverting my eyes back to Max as he stands up distracting my chain of thought, I willingly allow him to embrace me, allowing me to feel the emotion of relief flow through his body.

"You've made me the happiest man that ever lived? You know that?" he whispers into my ear, then pulls back to kiss my lips swiftly.

"And you've made me the happiest woman that ever lived." I speak through my banana shaped grin with the sensation, close to the feeling of being tipsy, dancing from head to toe.

Ten Reasons why I love Max Tate

1. He's my hero

2. He's soooo cute!

3. We never fight! Okay except for the remote…

4. He's my soul mate, my equal, his my yin and I'm his yang

5. He has the deepest blue eyes that you can fall into forever

6. He loves to surprise me!

7. When ever I'm glum he always manages to make me smile

8. He's consistently positive

9. He is has loyal as a dog

10. Because when ever I am around him my heart flutters in my chest and bursts with complete happiness.

If you love me

Review

If you like me

Review

If you think I'm an Ok author

Review

If you hate me

Review


	14. Why you should lock doors

﻿ 

TEN REASONS

Chapter 13 – Why doors should be locked

Mariah's POV

I gazed vacantly at the spotless mirror in front of me as the anger in my veins evaporated and guilt flushed through. It felt as if I had abandoned my inert body and switched places with my mirror twin and assumed staring out at the shell I left behind. I _didn't_ just punch Meyong. _Right? _No way…

The fire scorching my left cheek, ignited by Meyong's slap, reminded me of my motive of socking her squarely in the eye. It was a reflex. To _defend_ myself. But was just that it? _'No,' _an inner voice replied. She had purposely infuriated me with her devious antics not just tonight but since Kevin had shown the light on the real Meyong Keto. Even if I was defending myself and she provoked me, I was still an experienced martial artist and new better than to resort to a cat fight and stoop to her level. I could have pulled her into a headlock or something instead of lashing out like some trodden on cobra. Shame coupled my feeling of guilt, I had spent years perfecting the profession of a martial artist who easily knew how to defend herself without harming or marking the attacker.

"Hey Mariah, Ray and Meyong just left cause she poked herself in the eye with a-_Mariah_, what's wrong?" Tyson's cheery voice now flooded with concern as he rushed to be by my side only to gape at my prickling cheek. "And what happened to your cheek?" He inquired as his hand inspected it for damage.

"She didn't poke herself in the eye with a…"

"… hat stand."

"Hat stand," I corrected myself, pausing momentarily to find my words. "I hit her." I spoke softly adverting my gaze to the trinkets on dresser.

Ty gawked at me for a second before replying astonished. "Well no wonder why she left in a hurry but that still doesn't explain your cheek." His tone indicating he'd most likely assumed accurately what happened.

"She slapped me, so I hit her."

"Then don't get cut up about it. You were _defending_ yourself." He advised in a reassuring tone pulling me into a tight hug.

'Still I shouldn't have punched her. I'm a martial artist there was a million of other things I could have done." I mumbled into his chest.

"That may be true but it's in the past now. What's more important is what is going to happen next."

"Well it looks like their going to go ahead and get married. Stupid, gullible Ray." I spat bitterly as I retract from the hug and sit on the bed.

"Will they tell, I mean will she tell the elders where you are?" he asks taking a seat beside me, a fleeting look of lost dashing his eyes.

"Honestly I haven't got a clue. She wants me as far away from Ray as possible so I can't 'steal' him away from her. Though she would absolutely love to see me stripped of Galux. You know she mentioned that she was jealous of me beyblading." I state satisfied that I had managed to piss her off in that department.

"In those exact words?" Ty questioned incredulously, as one eyebrow escaped gravity's grasp.

"No, in passing. She was ranting on about how I was a spoilt princess because I got to beyblade and a bitbeast since I was the village leader's only granddaughter therefore 'above' all rules. She didn't even stop to think I trained hard day after day and rightfully earned Galux. I'll be the first to admit that Ray helped me but most of the time I'd slave over the beydish for hours on end, improving my technique. Not to mention lie awake in bed at night and develop strategies."

"Calm down. Don't get worked up over her, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Ty joked.

"I can get worked up if I want to! After all this shit I've had to put up with! First my parents and Lee… go… and then… Ray after what years, suddenly doesn't want to be with me and wants to be with Meyong. And Kevin was my new fiancé and Gary… just forgot about me." Tears began to pool in my eyes, calming my anger. "And then… then I found, well was sent to you. You're the only right thing that has happened to me in this last year and I know it's been about a week but I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry too." Ty began, taking my hands into his. "I should have been more sensitive. I just hate seeing you so stressed out and I tried to make you feel better but I guess it didn't work, so sorry. Here let me dry those." He offered, taking a hankie from his pocket and wiping my eyes then pulling me into a tight hug.

Tyson's POV

Snaking my arms around her slender waist I pulled her in closer. We sat there trapped in each others arms for ages as I played with her hair and she buried herself into my chest. Only our faint breathing breaking the stillness of the air. I thought back to our earlier discussion, it had been what, almost a week and already Mariah didn't know what she'd do without me. It felt more like we'd been together for about six months when in reality it had just been days. Not only that but we've… connected. A connection so intricate its wires would take years to unravel. I felt it the moment our eyes caught each other at the airport and I've only realised it now. This connection, bond if you prefer, has already began cutting ties with one of my oldest friends Ray.

I thought I knew Ray. Correction. I did know Ray. Either he's changed or I've changed or maybe we've both changed. Really it is ever since Lee died. Lee's departure from this world has impacted on Ray's life. Though if Ray hadn't changed I'd never have gotten to know Mariah on this level and we'd never have hooked up. For that I am grateful for. However in the process I am losing a friend. Is it worth it? My gut tells me, yes. Despite the law case in my head, it says yes. And this might sound stereotypical of me but usually my gut is right. Not just when it comes to food but life in general. And it is that yes that consumes me with guilt.

That's not it. I'm worried he'll want Mariah back. I don't think he loves let alone likes Meyong. If he does than boy he has a funny way of showing it. Not once did I see one bit of physical contact, no holding hands, and an affectionate rub on the arm. I don't even think they danced. Deep down, buried within he still feels deeply for Mariah. That's why I'm content with our relationship being a secret at the moment. I'm worried that if he hears Mariah and I am an item he'll want her back. The classic now that I can't have her I want her syndrome. Though will Mariah run back to him? I hope not.

"Ty…" She whispered softly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah Mariah," I replied savouring the aroma of her apple scented hair.

She paused momentarily before speaking again. "I forgot what I was going to say," she said somewhat lamely, causing us to laugh.

My laughter subsided before my pink mistress's giggles and my eyes were once again lost in those golden pools. What was I thinking she's over Ray. By the hungry way those eyes are staring at me, I know who she likes. Me. I found myself in the same position as the night at the beach, hypnotised by those mystic orbs, craving her. And without warning I plummeted my lips upon hers capturing her in a deep kiss only to have Lor open the door. Mariah and I broke hastily apart only to witness Lor pass out in the doorway.

Ten Reasons why doors should be locked

1. When nobodies home and the door is unlocked it's an invitation to burglars

2. It is a lock's sole purpose in life is to be locked… don't ruin its life!

3. If the house should come under attack by rebels, it's comforting to know you have some kind of security

4. Cyclones, Typhoons and Hurricanes are REAL. Lock the door so you don't lose it.

5. If the door is locked when pesky salesmen drop by you can pretend your not home!

6. Same goes for scouts; girl guides cults and nosy neighbours. (Oh and charities if you're a mean old Grinch…)

7. It's a necessary precaution so people don't mistake your house as a tourist destination or a display home.

8. If you don't want an invitation only party to turn into an open house, you know what you should do? Lock the door.

9. If you have locks on your doors and you use it while you're away and your house gets broken into the insurance company pays for all loses. Even that 24 carat diamond ring heirloom you swear you owned.

10. Because when you are trying to keep a relationship secret you don't want people accidentally discovering that secret.


	15. Why you shouldn't mix drugs

TEN REASONS

Chapter 14 – Why you shouldn't mix drugs

Tyson's POV

"Oh my god, Lora!" Mariah exclaimed, after ending our heated kiss, at Max's cousin who'd passed out rather unceremoniously on the plush cornflower blue carpet of our bedroom.

"Quick roll her over on her side so she doesn't choke on her spew," I informed. Mariah grimaced but obeyed as I grabbed the towels out of the bathroom.

"What are the towels for?" Mariah asked curiously as she paused from tapping Lor's cheek in an attempt to wake her up.

"So she doesn't stain Kai's precious carpet when she begins to chuck." I answered.

"We should move her into the bathroom then." Mariah voiced reasonably. The seriousness of the situation bit back the scolding comment of my stupidity. Lifting her up, Lor resembled a puppet unsupported by strings. It was if her bones had evaporated leaving her limps to dangle kind of like a thin jelly. Propping her against the basin that was conveniently in close proximity to the toilet I checked her faint pulse.

"You stay with her and I'll go get the others," I announced, deeming her safe enough for me to leave momentarily, leaving Mariah to nurse the alcohol poisoned blonde while I informed Max.

Switching all the lights on as I went sprinting up to the lounge I saw Michael sleeping almost unconsciously, I cursed as I realised they'd all gone to bed. Just peachy… I made to turn to Max's room then my logic kicked in reasoning that the last thing a newly engaged couple would want is to have me come rattling on their door and disturbing their 'activities'. Swivelling a 180 I double marched over to Kai's and Hilary's door and gave it a good hammer.

No reply as I predicted.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I mumbled to myself, as I proceeded to bash the door making a thunder like noise. "Open the god damn door!"

Finally I heard the click of the lock and came face to face with a pissed off, pyjama clad Kai. "What the hell do you want?" he growled lowly like a dog you've just kicked awake.

"Lor's absolutely wasted and passed out in my doorway." I enlightened bluntly.

"And you couldn't wake Max?" he replied blearily as he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head as if trying to shake the sleep out of him.

"Think about it, it's the first night of their engagement." I voiced.

"Kai close the door for Pete's sake you're blinding my eyes," Hilary grumbled half asleep as she rolled over to face the opposite wall pulling the blanket over her head.

"Hils, Lora has sloshed herself." He replied with an edge of seriousness lacing his voice.

"Wha?" she asked, this time a tad more awake, as she rolled over and sat up to face us.

"Lora is sloshed." Kai repeated slowly with slight pauses between each word.

"Great first Michael, now Lora." She muttered as she got up. "When will people learn not to drink past their limit?" She sighed to herself as she followed us down the hall. "She seemed perfectly fine when we were babysitting Michael… How come she's so wasted?" she questioned confused.

"Maybe she's a Cadbury." I reasoned. "One drink and she's maggot."

"Probably," Hilary yawned as we entered the hall joining our bedroom.

"Guys get over here quick!" demanded Mariah, the urgency in her voice igniting us in a jog to our room. Hilary let out a high pitched 'oh my god' at the sight that laid in front of us. Lora was now barely conscious sitting like a half dead sloth against the wall on a vomit stained towel, her skin appeared to be pallid even with her bronzed summer skin and foundation canvassed on it. Her hair was tied loosely back, thanks to Mariah, to prevent it from getting shampooed with vomit.

However the sickened sight of her was nothing like the smell. I was forcefully reminded of the time Tac vomited her cat food that already resembled vomit inside of the tin, but this was ten times worse. The pungent stench stung my nose bringing water to my eyes, a perfume of rancid eggs, warm mushy watermelon and gazelle carcass. Hilary brought her hand over her nose and seemed to be silently gagging, Kai was indifferent to it and it had appeared Mariah had become accustomed to it.

Kai sidled in next to Mariah before checking her pulse. "Hilary, call an ambulance." He commanded calmly. Hilary's eyes widened slightly at this but she soon complied hastily exiting from the room. "Have you been keeping her hydrated?" Kai questioned Mariah, glancing up at her for a moment then focusing his attention back unto Lora.

"Yeah I've been trying to but she's only managed to get a few sips down which she keeps bringing back up." She answered quietly.

"Great. I'll take her down to meet with the ambulance officers. Someone better inform Max." he advised.

Though somebody (Hilary) had already informed Max of his cousin's condition. The two of them plus Emily bumped into us in the corridor heading to the elevator. The newly engaged couple looked rather dishevelled but never all less tremendously concerned for the blonde in Kai's arms.

"I rang them and they're on their way," voiced the always organised Hilary, who chucked him his keys as she spoke.

"How is she?" Max questioned, pushing in front of the brunette.

"Not good, I'm going to take her down so the paramedics don't have to get her from up here," Kai relayed to the others as he began his way to the elevator with a concerned convey of followers. The worry in Max's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Should I stay here to tell the others?" I offered to no one in particular. Everyone turned around to face me; Max with a distance look on his face, Emily a one of apprehension and Kai, a pensive expression etched on his features.

"Look, I won't trash the place I swear," I replied to Kai's stare.

"Yeah…That's a good idea. It would probably be best if we all didn't go at the present time." Kai replied solicitously. It was mutually common knowledge that both Max and Emily should go, as well as Kai since he knew the area. Thus leaving Hilary or Mariah to make their decisions on whether they would stay or go.

"I'll stay," Mariah offered softly.

"Yeah, I better too since I can't leave our guests without a host." Hilary stated as sirens echoed in the distance. "We'll meet up as soon as things calm down."

"That will be them," Max voiced. "I'll ring as soon as I can, okay?" he offered meekly as he, Emily and Kai vanished into the lift.

Emily's POV

The flashing red lights raced ahead has cars evacuated from the left hand lane leaving a hurdle free path. Max had joined Lora in the ambulance, who's screaming sirens like a lost child crying for its mother where now a faint murmur. I was silently glad that Kai was driving us to the hospital, his calm nature somewhat halted my shakes though it didn't stop me pessimistic thoughts. Its favourite being, what if she died? No, I can't think like that. I have to stay positive. She's strong besides she won't let anything stop her from missing me and Maxie's big day especially since she's matron of honour.

I remember about two years ago when I was having Christmas with Judy's side of the family and Lor and I were the last two up having a midnight caramel latte. She was telling me how the night before she had a dream that Max and I were getting married at Niagara Falls and how I was crying that my white dress was see through and how I wouldn't be able to have any wedding photos to show the grandchildren. And that's how we got onto the subject of me and Max and how we should get married. Of course I had fantasised about hundred's of times, we had been going out since I was fifteen, I think, but I had never considered it out loud. Well until Lor brought it up.

_"… and because your dress went see through from all the water and mist and stuff you wouldn't be able to have your memories of your big day captured on film and that you'd never be able to show your grandchildren." _

_"That is a strange dream." I remarked._

_"I told you I have the strangest dreams," she said in an I-told-you-so voice. "Though I don't think this one is that odd, I could really see you and Max tying the knot."_

_"You think?" I said softly, lost in thought._

_"Yeah you are like the perfect couple. Come on, you like egg yolks and not egg whites and he like egg whites and not egg yolks. How much more perfect can you get? I rest my case." She concluded folding her arms across her chest._

_"No one can be perfect." I stated._

_"Sure they can! Look at Jennifer Anniston and Brad Pitt. Match made in heaven!" she retorted back._

_"I'm not so sure about that theory, but you think?" _

_"Definitely!"_

_"Really?" I restated._

_"You've lasted this long, why not go the distance?" she reasoned. "Would you like to marry him?" she asked rather quickly._

_"I guess so,"_

_"What do you mean 'I guess'?" she demanded reminding me of a school teacher._

_"Well yes… eventually, but I don't like to rush into things." I answered._

_"…except bookstores." She trailed off._

_"You know I can't help that!"_

_"Don't I know it…"_

Though looking back Jen and Brad are no longer the perfect couple, which reminds me, I must tell her that but I guess she was right about Max and me. Lora and I have what you'd call a sisterly relationship, totally polar opposite personalities yet the same values regarding family, friends and life in general. Sure we've had our fights and arguments…

_"You've got to be kidding me! I find movies are way better than the book,"_

_"As if the book is always better than the movie," I reasoned._

_"No the movie is, as it captures more of your senses. You can see it and hear it and in some places you can even smell it or feel it. I went on one of those virtual movie things when I went to Sydney and when the man went through a spider web pieces of string feel down and swept over your face." She argued._

_"Yeah but a book lets loose your imagination and you use your own understandings to fill in the gaps therefore you connect on a deeper level with the characters and the story than say you would watching a movie." _

_"You can connect in a movie!" she retorted._

But we've become closer because of it. Exactly like sisters. I'm lucky that Max has such a nice family. You always hear about the bitch of a mother in-law and how all the other in-laws despise you, but Max's family are so lovely. They remind me of a sitcom family, there is always drama and some kind of tension or dilemma but it always ends up with everyone in stitches rolling on the floor in laughter when we realise how stupid it was.

That's why Lor has to get better so we can laugh at more stupid things, have passionate arguments over things that in the big scheme of things don't really matter and most importantly so we can both plan my wedding and then one day hers.

Kai and I arrived at the hospital at about 2:30am to find Max sitting hunched limply over in the waiting room reading a pamphlet about 'The Dangers of Mixing Drugs'. His blue/green eyes were glassed over in worry looked so foreign on his face, which was curtained with his mop of blonde hair that looked thinner and limper than it's usual voluminous, fluffy self.

"Max?" I asked tentatively. His eyes rose up to greet us and it appeared time went in slow motion as he but his pamphlet on the seat next to him and stood as I went to hug him.

"She's having her stomach pumped. The doctor thinks she may have been taking drugs…" His voice sounded so… broken and lost, a complete contradiction to its usual canary like tune.

"But Lor's not like that," I voiced.

"I know, I told the doctor that and he said I was a possibility that someone may have spiked her drink."

"We know everyone there. They're our friends; they wouldn't spike someone's drink." I said in disbelief. "I personally invited them all and there were no gatecrashes."

"That Aneki girl kind of did but her and Lora are friends and besides Lor invited herself." He reasoned.

"Is she on any prescription drugs?" Kai asked deadly serious.

"No, I don't think so." Max replied his voice getting more brittle with each word. Kai then stood there with a pensive, slightly concerned look on his face trying to figure out this problem.

"Have you ringed Judy yet?" I asked delicately.

"No not yet. I should probably do that now." He stated, loosening himself from my embrace and started his way over to the pay phone on the other side of the room.

"Here use this," recommended Kai, handing him his cell with a sincere look in his eyes offering a message that everything will be alright.

"Thanks. I'll just be outside the main entrance so I don't disturb the medical equipment." He informed, taking the mobile gratefully and departing.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Kai in a timid voice.

"I don't know," Was his always honest answer and with that he departed to talk with the nurse at the counter.

I stared at nothing for a little while, allowing my body to absorbed today's events. It seemed like weeks instead of five hours that Max had proposed to me and we were celebrating his 22nd. Taking Max's previous seat I sat down and busied myself as well as my hands with the closest thing available, the pamphlet Max had left behind.

Ten Reasons Why You Should Never Mix Drugs

1. There is an extremely high risk of an overdose

2. When mixed with depressants it usually slows down your nervous system which controls your breathing and heart rate

4. When mixed with a stimulant it generally causes increased brain activity

5. It can cause the body to shut down

6. Some combinations are lethal

7. You can lose control of your body either physically, mentally or both

8. It causes nausea and vomiting

9. The long term effects can include changes to mood and memory, depression, aggression, sexual function and sleep patterns

10. It can cause hallucinations such as spiders crawling over your skin

* * *

I am so sorry for my extremely late update. How long as it been since I last updated? Put it this way I think I had spider webs laced over my keyboard… This chapter as does the next chapter has a message in it and that's _don't mix drugs_, even if it is prescription, make sure you read the warnings and check it doesn't make some potent killer when mixed with alcohol. My friend did and she almost didn't make it. She is the reason for the angst in this chapter though she's okay now thank goodness. Now for a much brighter note, hopefully I'll update more regularly and be more active in the fanfiction community. All I can promise is that I will try. Adios and review!


End file.
